I Put A Spell On You
by jascat
Summary: At a drunken slumber party Bella helps Angela cast a spell that has unexpected consequences.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

I Put A Spell On You

Chapter 1

Bella sat in the lunchroom with the Cullens but she wasn't really paying attention to Edward and Alice. All her attention was focussed on Angela. Her friend seemed upset and it bothered her.

"You should talk to her." Edward said.

Bella turned to him realizing she had been caught. "You don't mind?" She asked then internally chastised herself for asking permission to talk to her obviously upset friend. Edward just smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Bella enjoyed the feeling of his cool lips on her skin and unconsciously leaned into him. She was a little irritated when he pushed her away and told her to hurry along as lunch was almost over. She didn't make an issue of it though and got up from the table.

Angela was sitting by herself staring off into space, her food hadn't been touched.

"Hey, Ang, need some company?" She asked as she sat down, not waiting for a reply. She was a little surprised Angela didn't smile in greeting.

"Hi, Bella." She said softly not really meeting her eyes. She seemed focussed on something else. Bella followed her gaze to see Ben talking to Lauren. She scowled, surely Ben wouldn't cheat. Angela was so much better than Lauren.

"What's going on Ang?" Bella asked turning back to her friend.

"Lauren asked Ben out. He told me we were too young to date exclusively and he wanted to try out his options." Angela told her with a slight hitch in her voice.

Bella's frown deepened. That son of a bitch! "Well screw him then! You were always too good for him!" She said with venom.

Angela smiled for a moment but then her smile left her face and tears filled her eyes. "They're going out tonight." She whispered.

Bella couldn't stand to see her friend in pain. She reached out a comforting hand. "Let's have a slumber party. I'll come over we can spend some time together and take your mind off of Ben. Maybe we can rent a movie?" Bella told her.

Angela snorted. "Are you sure your master will let you come over without one of his guard dogs?" She asked sarcastically. Bella was shocked at her words and her tone. It wasn't like Angela. She knew Edward had kept her away from Jacob but she hadn't realized that he had kept her from Angela too.

"I'm sorry Ang..." She started to say when Angela started her own apology.

"Sorry..." Angela said. Both girls looked at each other and laughed. "You first." Angela said.

"I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend." Bella said sincerely. She had missed Angela.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't be so selfish. You have so much going on with your upcoming wedding." Angela told her.

"You weren't being s..." Bella started but Angela held up her hand stopping her.

"Yes I was. You have enough on your plate without my silly problems." She told her.

"Your problems aren't silly!" Bella said vehemently. "Okay let's make a deal. I'll come over tonight and we'll focus on taking your mind off what's-his-name, then next Friday you come to my house and we'll talk about the wedding?"

"Sounds good." Angela said smiling. They hugged but then noticed that the cafeteria was empty and rushed to their classes.

* * *

"So where are your parents?" Bella asked as she sat on Angela's floor eating potato chips.

"Some marriage retreat dad is hosting." Angela told her. "How did you manage to evade Edward and Alice?" She asked.

Bella grimaced. Edward had wanted Alice to join her but Bella had steadfastly refused. Still Edward hadn't given an inch until Alice proclaimed nothing bad would happen. Why had she never realized what a short leash Edward kept her on? Was it really he feared for her safety or was it he feared time away from him would cause her to doubt him?

"I just told them I was coming no matter what they said." She answered. It was true but it had been a bigger battle than that. It had lasted over an hour. It still irritated her that Edward hadn't given in till Alice had okayed it.

She had been so desperate to hang on to him when they had first came back. All the danger had kept her on a knife's edge. Every moment could be their last and she clung to him. Now though, things were peaceful. They would be married soon after graduation and then he would change her, eliminating the last threat.

Bella looked up when she heard a soft sniffle. Angela had tears falling down her face. Damn! Bella reached for her friend and cursed herself for being so selfish. This was Angela's night.

"I'm sorry, Bella." Angela sniffed into Bella's shoulder. "I know you would rather be with Edward then babysitting me."

"No I wouldn't, I just wish I could make you happy." Bella said and realized she was sincere. She really was glad to be here and it was a relief to have an evening without the Cullens. She felt more herself than she had in a long time. She didn't feel the pressure of trying to meet unrealistic expectations. She was never going to be good enough for them till she became a vampire herself.

Angela pulled away from her and smiled a little. "You know what? I want to be bad for a change. Ben says I'm too nice and that I never do anything dangerous. He says I'm boring!" Angela said and then put a finger to her lips as she thought of something truly wicked to do. Her face lit up and she sent a mischievous grin to Bella.

"I know where dad has the keys to the liquor cabinet." She said getting up quickly. Bella followed her unsure if this was a good idea but willing to do anything to make Angela feel better. Angela had been there for her when Edward had left her and she had never repayed her.

Angela opened the cabinet and Bella was shocked at how much was there. Angela saw her shock and answered her unasked question. "Yeah, I know its a lot. For some reason I can't figure out people give my dad liquor. I don't know if they are trying to corrupt him or it's usual for old people to give liquor but dad doesn't really drink and just stores it in here."

Bella was speechless and unsure what to say.

"I want to try them all!" Angela said as she pulled out a pretty bottle and opened it. Bella hesitated for a moment. She eyed the bottle then her friend. Finally she decided to take the glass offered to her. It was a human experience she would like to have before she was changed.

* * *

"I gotta tell you a secret." Bella slurred out and giggled a little. Everything was hazy but she felt deliciously happy and Angela had stopped being so morose.

She got very serious when Angela gave her, her full attention. "Edward is a vampire." Bella said solemnly. Both girls stared at each other, Angela's mouth was shaped in a surprised oh. Then suddenly they both started laughing.

"Do you let him drink your blood?" Angela asked between laughs.

Bella snorted. "Yeah right! Edward only drinks animals."

Angela got serious for a minute. "You mean like squirrels?" She asked.

Bella roared with laughter and Angela joined her. "He says...he says...he likes mountain lions." Bella said between laughs. The girls fell back on the bed laughing harder. When the laughter finally died down Angela turned to Bella.

"So is it hot having sex with a vampire?" She asked with an evil grin.

All Bella's laughter died. "I wouldn't know, he won't do more than give me chaste kisses. He says he doesn't want to hurt me, but I think he just doesn't really want me that much." Bella snorted. "I think I just don't compare to a vampire.

Angela sat up outraged. "That is so not true! I've always thought you were too good for that uptight ass!"

Bella's eyes widened. Angela was drinking and swearing, it was so unlike her.

"Ben always wanted to do...I wanted to wait though. Not just because my dad's a minister...I just didn't feel right." Angela said staring off into space. "I didn't think he really wanted me, just a notch in his belt. Something to brag about in school."

Bella put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "I wish there was a way we could find out if they really loved us." She said wistfully.

Angela nodded and looked down, then suddenly she looked up again another mischievous smile on her face. "We could cast a spell!" She said as if it was the most practical thing in the world. Bella started laughing again, holding her now aching sides. Angela joined her, rolling on the bed with laughter.

Finally gaining control of herself Bella wiped her moist eyes. "Where would we find a spell?" She asked starting to laugh again.

"The internet." Angela said seriously, stopping Bella's laughter.

"How would you know where to look?" Bella asked.

Angela looked a little guilty. "Well...sometimes when I feel like being naughty I look up the occult on the internet. It's just my dad is a minister and that seemed like the worst thing I could do. I've never actually cast a spell." She added quickly.

Bella was too shocked to know what to say. Wasn't that dangerous? It seemed like it would be, but she had never met anyone who knew about such things. She couldn't believe Angela would be involved in anything evil. "What kind of spell would we cast?" Bella asked licking her suddenly dry lips. She was curious. Maybe it was the alcohol giving her courage but suddenly she wanted to know if spells really worked. Vampires and werewolves were real, why not magic?

Angela bounced up with enthusiasm and walked to her computer screen. "Let's look for one." She said as she turned her computer on and began to search. They searched for an hour trying to find exactly what they wanted. They drank more as they giggled over ingredients and incantations. They found some spells that had the desired effect but they couldn't get the ingredients for.

"Do you think people really have bat wings?" Bella asked laughing.

"Or toad tongue?" Angela said joining the laughter.

"This site looks interesting. It doesn't have the weird ingredients." Angela said, slowing her search and reading the spells more thoroughly.

"Here's one." Angela said pointing at the screen. Bella began to read. It only needed a diagram, some water and some weird words spoken. It looked doable. She went to the description.

_Having trouble getting your loved one to admit their love? This will make every man, or woman, fall at your feet worshiping the ground you walk on till your true love is consumed with jealousy and declares themselves._

_Warning: This spell affects every member of the opposite sex except relatives. Spell will last till your true love declares their love so if you are unsure that your love is true it is highly recommended to use the basic love spell on chapter 2._

"Maybe you should just use the basic love spell Ang." Bella said with trepidation.

Angela shook her head stubbornly. "I don't want false love!" She said.

Bella shrugged her shoulders and took another drink. It was all foolishness anyways, she really didn't expect the spell to work.

"I'll draw the diagram, can you get a glass of water?" Angela asked excitedly.

Bella stood for a minute before deciding it wouldn't hurt to play along. The spell probably wouldn't work. It was too easy, the one with the toad tongue would probably work, she thought with a giggle.

She went to the kitchen and got the water. By the time she returned to the room Angela had finished the drawing. Bella had to admit it was a good replica of what she saw on the computer screen. She was a little in awe over Angela's artistic skills.

Angela set the paper on the ground and motioned for Bella to put the glass in the center. Bella moved carefully not wanting to spill water and ruin the beautiful drawing.

"Okay so the site said if we hold hands while one of us chants that we will have more chance of success." Angela said as she sat down. Bella mimicked her. Then reached out and took the hand Angela was holding out.

"Look at the diagram." She said as she handed her a little card with the words on it. Bella did as she was told.

"Let's say the words together." Angela said nervously. Bella was too drunk to protest so she just tried to keep from giggling as they spoke the foreign words. She was a little surprised at how easily the words flowed from her lips. Every thing else she had said tonight was slurred. Was the water changing color? It looked kind of pink. Bella shook her head and the water was clear again. She was just really drunk.

They both started at the sound of a rock hitting the window. Angela scowled and got to her feet quickly, knocking over the water. Bella reached for it trying to keep Angela's drawing dry. She was too late and the water spilled all over her hands and the paper. She sighed in disappointment. Poor Ang, she had managed to save some of the water though. Hopefully it was enough to cast the spell for Angela. Bella wiped her hands on her jeans and watched her friend lean out her window.

"What do you want Ben Cheney?!" She demanded.

"Please come down Ang. I'm sorry I was wrong. The date was awful I kept thinking of you the whole time. Lauren doesn't compare to you." Ben pleaded.

"Too bad. I've decided you were right and I am going to explore my options too. Eric has been asking me for a date. I think I'm going to say yes!" Angela said.

"No you can't! I'm sorry. It's just Lauren was so..." Ben pleaded.

"Go back to Lauren Ben. I don't want a boy who doesn't know what he has till it's too late." Angela said as she slammed her window closed and turned her back on it. Bella was on her feet in an instant and hugged her close.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Angela looked at her with tears in her eyes. "No, but I will be." She said.

Bella looked at her with admiration. She wished she could be as strong as her friend. Sometimes in her secret thoughts she wished she had not taken Edward back, wished that he had paid a little more for leaving her in that woods, cold and alone.

The spell was forgotten and the girls laid down. Whispering and giggling till the alcohol and tiredness overcame them and they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 2

Bella groaned in pain as she slowly woke up. Her head was pounding and she felt queasy. She turned her head to the side to see if Angela was also feeling the effects of last night, but the move was too much and her stomach rolled. She hurriedly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, barely making it in time to empty out the contents of her stomach in the toilet.

She walked to the sink and ran cold water to splash on her face. She heard movement in the room behind her and assumed Angela was awake. Bella looked in the mirror, her eyes were blood-shot and she was much paler than normal. Her dad would know she had been drinking for sure. She really didn't want to deal with a lecture. She dried her face off and walked back to Angela's bedroom. She found Angela sitting upright on her bed eyes closed and holding a glass of water.

"Ang did you drink that water?" Bella asked.

Angela opened her eyes and looked at the glass in confusion. "Yes?" She said tentatively.

"That was the water we cast the spell on." Bella said with a little grin.

Angela's lips twitched and soon she began to laugh. Bella joined in with her. It was kind of funny. Now in the light of day, with a roaring headache, it seemed silly to cast a spell to find out who your true love is. Last night it had made perfect sense. Bella looked down at the drawing Angela had made. She picked it up frowning. It was ruined, it saddened her it had been so pretty.

"I didn't know you were so artistic Ang." Bella said.

"Me?" Angela asked, eyes widening. "I can't even draw stick figures."

Bella handed her the paper. You could still see some of the design. Angela took it from her.

"I kind of remember drawing it." She said tracing the pattern with her fingers. "It felt odd, like I had done it a hundred times before. It felt familiar...it may be because I was drunk but I thought I saw the pen I was using glow as I drew it."

Angela set the paper down and snorted. "I'm never going to drink again. It was fun in a way but man the morning after is so not worth it."

Bella sat down beside her. "I agree. Hey Ang? I don't want my father to figure out I was drunk last night and if I go home with my eyes all blood-shot and sick, he's going to figure it out. He is the Chief of Police. Can I stay the weekend? We could go to school together on Monday." Bella asked. The truth was she was enjoying spending time with Angela. While fear of her father finding out was a very real concern, she just wanted to spend more time with her friend.

Angela sighed with relief. "Yes, I'm so glad you asked. I didn't want to impose but I don't want to be alone."

"Well what should we do today?" Bella asked.

Angela laid down and pulled a pillow under her head. "I don't know about you but I'm going to lay here and moan for a while."

"I should call Edward, but I want my headache to die down a bit first. Want to watch a very quiet movie?" Bella asked.

Angela just grunted not moving. Bella laughed and got up to get a movie.

* * *

The weekend passed too quickly for Bella. She enjoyed herself. They talked, watched movies, played games. Bella felt a connection with Angela, she felt comfortable with her. It was a nice feeling. She was always a little scared around the Cullens. Always afraid she would say or do the wrong thing and they would leave again. With Angela she felt she could be herself.

Bella looked in the mirror. She had borrowed one of Angela's shirts. She really hadn't brought enough clothes for the whole weekend but hadn't wanted to go home and get more. She felt like Angela's house was an oasis in a desert. A place she could relax and not worry about being burnt. Charlie was good to her but Edward was at her house so often she was anxious most of the time.

Bella entered the living room to find Angela fidgeting with her purse. "You look beautiful Angela. Ben is going to eat his heart out." Bella said honestly. Angela was wearing a red top and form-fitting jeans that showed off her long legs and slim waist. The red top made her hair shine.

Angela tried to smile but she didn't quite make it. "Ben usually picks me up for school." She whispered.

"Well your riding in the beast with me!" Bella said firmly linking her arm in Angela's and leading her out the door.

Ben was pulling up just as they entered the truck. They ignored him as Bella started up her truck and pulled out of the drive. Angela's house was close to the school. Close enough to walk but Bella was glad she was able to drive her and let her avoid a confrontation with Ben.

She pulled into the school parking lot to find Edward and Alice waiting there for her. For some reason this annoyed her. It should have made her happy, she hadn't seen him all weekend. It was the longest they had been apart since they had come back from Voltera.

Angela's shoulders slumped as she climbed out of the truck and started to the school doors. Bella ran to catch up with her.

"What are you doing?" She asked confused.

"I figured you would want to see Edward and Alice." Angela said.

She should want to see them. "I do, but I want you to come with me." She didn't want Angela to have to face the Lauren and Ben by herself.

Angela smiled. "Okay." She said and followed Bella to the pair, both were frowning. Edward looked like he was getting agitated. He pinched his nose and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Angela...Bella..." He breathed. Bella was a little confused at his tone. She had never heard him speak that way. It was so wistful. "You are both so beautiful...I...I..." He was stuttering. Bella's eyes widened in shock. She never heard Edward stutter and why was he looking at Angela like that. He turned to look at her and she noticed that same infatuated look in his eyes. It couldn't be the spell, that was just drunken foolishness.

Bella looked over at Angela, she looked just as confused as Bella felt. She turned toward Alice, Alice was frowning and looking behind them. Bella turned and saw they were being stared at. Tyler started to walk toward them.

"Angela, Bella, can I ummm...carry your books for you?" He asked nervously. Bella's mouth dropped open. She was shocked both by the fact the attention they were getting and by the fact that Edward was not growling in jealousy. She looked back at him but he was just smiling goofily.

"Bella I can't see you or Angela. What is going on?" Alice said her voice filled with anxiety.

"I don't know..." Bella whispered as she noticed they were now surrounded by both male students and teachers. Eww Mr. Berty just winked at her. Bella clutched Angela's arm tightly.

"We forgot something at home. Why don't you all go back in the school. Bella and I would really appreciate it if you took notes for us." Angela said holding on to Bella as they backed toward her truck.

The men looked happy to get a chance to do them a favor. Even Edward rushed toward the school. "I'll copy every word down for you two!" He said with confidence.

"Alright spill it!" Alice demanded tapping her foot and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Alice you should really make sure Edward is okay. He seemed really off." Bella said.

Alice glance toward the school then looked back at the two girls. Finally she threw up her hands and started toward the school. "I want to know what's happening later Bella." She said.

Bella let out a breath and hurried into her truck. Angela got in too and they took off to Angela's house.

"Do you think it's the spell?" Bella asked. She could have sworn that water turned pink. Maybe it wasn't an alcohol induced hallucination.

"I don't know what else it could be, that was not normal behaviour for any of them. Mr. Molina was actually drooling!" Angela said with a shudder.

Bella snorted, trying to hold back a laugh. This was not funny. "Did you save the site you got the spell from? I think we should look it over some more... Hey shouldn't Edward have gotten jealous and proclaimed his love for me?" Bella asked with a frown. Edward had gotten jealous over less before but hadn't even batted an eye when Tyler touched her shoulder. He had also seemed to be equally enthralled with Angela.

Angela looked uneasy before she finally spoke. "Let's read over the spell again. Maybe there is an explanation."

Luckily Angela's parents were at the church for a bible study. They made it to Angela's room without running into anyone. Angela hurriedly turned on the computer and quickly found the site they had used last night.

_Having trouble getting your loved one to admit their love? This will make every man, or woman, fall at your feet worshiping the ground you walk on till your true love is consumed with jealousy and declares themselves._

_Warning: This spell affects every member of the opposite sex except relatives. Spell will last till your true love declares their love so if you are unsure that your love is true it is highly recommended to use the basic love spell on chapter 2._

Further down in a very small font was a further warning.

_Warning: Those enthralled by the spell may become violent._

Bella gasped. That should have been in big red letters!

"I don't understand you were the one to drink the water, why were they staring at me too?" Bella asked.

Angela raised an eyebrow, then pointed to the screen. After the chant they were supposed to put one drop of the water on their skin.

"Oh no! I spilled it on my hands and you...you drank it! Does that mean it is more potent? Are we going to be stalked by every male in Forks? And shouldn't Edward have became jealous?" Bella said breathing hard.

Angela stood up from the chair and pulled Bella close. "He doesn't love me..." Bella murmured as tears threatened to spill.

"No..." Angela said and petted her hair. "No he probably does love you, he's just not your true love."

Bella pushed herself away from Angela and wiped her eyes. Really was it that much of a surprise? Hadn't she always known? Right now she needed to concentrate on finding a way to stop the spell. She didn't like the idea of being stalked by potentially violent males. There were a lot of super strong guys in Forks.

"I'll search the site. Maybe there is a way to stop the spell or maybe another spell to counteract it. Do you think we should talk to our fathers? Your dad is the chief of police and my dad is a minister." Angela asked.

"No, I think this is out of their sphere of knowledge...Maybe Carlisle. He's three hundred years old, surely he would know something or he could find out a way to stop the spell." Bella said.

Angela's mouth dropped open. "So..." She trailed off and cleared her throat. "So you were being honest about the Cullens being vampires? It wasn't just a drunken joke?" Angela asked.

"Oh man, I shouldn't have told you now you are in danger too. If the Volturi find out you know about vampires you will be on their list with me." Bella said chewing her lip.

"I think you need to tell me everything so I know what danger I am in." Angela said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Heh...Okay." Bella said with a sigh and began to tell Angela her whole story, even explaining the shape shifters. Angela listened to it all with her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Wow..." Was all Angela said when she was done. She cleared her throat again. "Okay, I think it wouldn't be wise for me to go over to the Cullen's house. I definitely don't want super strong vampires stalking me or their mates getting jealous. Maybe you shouldn't go either?"

"They are like my surrogate family, didn't the spell say it wouldn't affect relatives?" Bella said.

Angela looked doubtful. "Carlisle is our best bet, if he doesn't have any ideas he knows enough people to find a way out of this. He is the kindest man I know. Even if the spell affects him I know he wouldn't hurt me. Besides I really don't want to run into your dad that would just be too creepy having him hit on me." Bella said shuddering.

"I don't like this Bella...just keep your phone on you. I'll keep searching the site. Maybe whoever wrote it has a contact number." Angela said still looking doubtful.

Bella left Angela's house cautiously, she made sure no one was around as she exited the house and entered her truck. She drove slowly to the Cullen house. In spite of what she said to Angela she was very nervous. She viewed them as family but did they view her like that? And even if they did was it only blood relatives who weren't affected?

She pulled into the Cullen's drive way and sat there for almost ten minutes before finally gathering the courage to walk up to the door and knock.

Esme answered the door. Bella let out a little breath she had been holding. "Bella I'm so glad to see you. Why were you waiting out there so long? Are you okay?" Esme asked her. Her bright smile turning to worry.

"Um... I need to talk to Carlisle. Is Jasper and Emmett here?" Bella asked nervously tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She hoped they were out hunting or something

Esme's smile returned. "Carlisle is in his study." She said ushering Bella in and walking toward the study. "Jasper! Emmett! Bella is here!" She called out.

Bella's heart began to pound. "No..." She tried to protest but the sound of pounding feet proceeded two grinning faces.

"Bells..." Emmett started but then stopped his face stunned. Then a look of confusion overtook his face. He started to walk to her when all of a sudden Jasper was in front of her and growling menacingly at Emmett.

"Mine!" Jasper growled.

"I just want to touch her..." Emmett said clearly torn between desire for Bella and fear of Jasper. The desire won and he moved forward. Bella's heart raced in fear before Jasper growled again and suddenly Emmett was on the floor not moving.

"What...what did you do?" Bella whispered licking her dry lips.

Jasper turned to her and stared at her intently. Bella had never seen him look at her like this. His gaze seemed to sear into her soul, burning her, branding her.

"He will be okay, but I won't let him touch you. You are mine!" Jasper said and moved forward. His hand caressed her cheek. Her skin tingled wherever he touched. Her mind was numb. She couldn't think, couldn't turn away from his burning eyes.

She was torn from her stupor when Jasper again placed her behind him and began to growl. Carlisle had entered the room and was looking at her in a similar way as the others had today. Bella groaned. Apparently he was affected by the spell too. Carlisle reached out a hand and Jasper growled louder. His growl seemed to kick her brain into action. Jasper was jealous...was Jasper her true love? If he was he needed to declare it to end the spell.

"How long?" She whispered. She felt Jasper stiffen.

"Since I first smelled you, since your first smile, since I felt your emotions. Forever..." Jasper rasped.

Bella closed her eyes. What about Alice? This was going to cause so many problems...Still the spell needed to end before someone got violent. "Say it." She demanded.

Jasper turned around and looked her in the eyes. He grabbed her chin and raised her face. "I love you." He told her then kissed her. His kiss was so different from anything she had experience. His lips were cold but they made her own feel hot. His tongue delved into her mouth and she groaned from the pleasure of the sensation. How could he elicit such fire in her?

"What's going on?!" Carlisle's voice sounded out.

Bella let out a slight protest as Jasper drew away from her and turned to face the man.

"Angela and I cast a spell...We were just playing around...we didn't realise it would actually work.." Bella said feeling guilty.

Carlisle took a step back, with a look of horror and disgust. Bella watched him confused. What was going on?

"You cast a spell? It worked?" He stammered. "Witch..." He whispered.

Bella began to feel uncomfortable.

"Carlisle I'm sure Bella didn't actually cast a spell. Where would she find a spell?" Jasper said soothingly. Carlisle turned to look at him and Bella couldn't prove it but she thought Jasper was using his mojo on him. "Look I'll take her home and find out what is going on." He said.

Carlisle nodded as if it was his idea. "Yes that would be best. Edward and Alice will be home soon. They can help figure this out. Come back later tonight dear." He said and walked back to his study. Esme watched it all with a frown but ended up following Carlisle.

Jasper turned to Bella and grabbed her hand. He led her out and into her truck. He didn't say anything till they were well away from the Cullen house. Then he turned to her.

"I think you have some explaining to do." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note:** I am so frustrated I had this chapter almost done then went to the store to get sugar, when I came back my computer was turned off and my chapter was gone. grrrr...Lesson learned always save before leaving the computer!

Chapter 3

Jasper waited for Bella to begin her explanation. She was afraid, he didn't think she was afraid he would hurt her, she was afraid he would be angry. To be honest he felt like he was being manipulated and he didn't like that feeling.

Yes he had feelings for her for a long time. He had meant what he said when he said he had loved her forever. Something in him recognized her as a part of him that had been missing for a long time. The moment he saw her he felt complete. He had never labeled those feelings as love before. He couldn't, not with a mind reader for a brother and a seer for a wife. So he had pushed down his feelings, never identifying them. Ignoring them the best he could.

She had never showed an interest in him and he had never read more from her than a bit of brotherly affection. Though she definitely felt more brotherly love for Emmett than him. For a while after her disastrous birthday party she had been scared of him. Not as much as she should have been but enough to make him keep his distance. What he felt for her was self sacrificing. Now though, after tasting her lips and confessing what he had denied, he couldn't help the possessiveness that rose in him. His beast wanted to claim her, mark her as his so no other would touch her.

He growled at the thought and he felt her fear rise. He gripped the steering wheel a little tighter and found a logging road to turn in to.

"Alright, tell me what's going on." He said trying to keep his voice even and non threatening even though he wanted to pull her close and kiss her senseless, till she no longer felt fear but overwhelming desire for only him.

"Ummm..." She started, nibbling on her bottom lip. He watched fascinated as her lip began to swell from the abuse. She took a deep breath and began. "Angela was upset because Ben said he wanted to 'explore his options'. Meaning he wanted to date Lauren and have Angela on the side. I decided to spend the night with her to help cheer her up. Well we... um we...drank a little." She said embarrassed. He loved watching her face, even if he didn't have his gift he would be able to read her emotions by the way her face changed with every fleeting emotion.

Jasper said nothing waiting for her to continue.

"ThenItoldherEdwardwasavampire." She said in a rush.

Jasper watched as she flinched waiting for him to explode. "I doubt she believed you." He said calmly. Who would believe vampires existed?

"Well we were drunk." Bella said feeling a little more confident. "She asked me how vampire sex was." She began to blush and Jasper raised an eyebrow. He really didn't think she had sex with Edward. He had never smelt it on her. Sure she smelled like him but she didn't smell like sex. He didn't know what he would do if she told him that she actually had been with the little prick. He kept a tight hold of his emotions and waited for her to continue.

"I said we hadn't that he didn't want me." Bella told him sadly.

Oh, Edward wanted her. Jasper knew, felt it from him. But the asshole liked to challenge his self-control. Like to test its limits so he could lord over others how he was so much better than they were. He had seen how he manipulated Bella. Edward liked to work her up and push her away. It made him feel in charge, he could control himself and she couldn't. Jasper frowned, what could he expect from a vampire changed by Carlisle Cullen. The whole family loved to shove their great self-discipline in others faces. He stayed with them because he needed help in that area. Decades of giving in to his every whim had not taught him how to control himself. Now when his gift had become such a burden he needed that control. He just hope he didn't turn into a self-righteous prick like the rest of them.

"We wished there was a way to tell if Edward and Ben really loved us. Angela suggested a spell. I was drunk...it sounded like a good idea..." Bella defended herself. Jasper didn't say anything. He knew it was making her nervous but he really didn't know what to say.

Bella took a deep breath. "We found a spell online. Angela drew the diagram while I got the glass of water. We chanted some words...I thought I saw the water turn pink then clear up but I thought I was just seeing things..."

"Ben came to the window and Angela got up to talk to him she hit the glass and I caught it spilling some water on my hands. After Angela told Ben to leave we went to bed forgetting about the spell. When we woke up in the morning we had huge hangovers. Angela accidentally drank the spell water. I decided to stay the weekend. We just stayed home and didn't see anyone." Bella paused and Jasper could feel hurt rise in her.

"When we came to school Angela and I went to talk to Edward. He seemed infatuated with both me and Angela..." Bella looked down at her hands and Jasper reached out to hold one. He rubbed soothing circles over it, enjoying the warmth of her skin, comforting himself as much as he comforted her.

"The spell was supposed to make everyone fall in love with you till your true love became jealous and proclaimed his love for you. Edward wasn't jealous at all and he was equally interested in Angela." She fell silent and Jasper didn't press her to speak. He knew Edward did love her but it was a selfish juvenile love. More about dramatics then mature feelings. Edward liked to challenge his self control, liked how powerful and in charge it made him feel. She was his singer and human. Edward had been busting at the seams with pride in his accomplishment, but he didn't truly love her. Jasper didn't feel that from him.

"We soon noticed that all the boys were around us and Angela got us out of there. We went back to her house...I thought maybe Carlisle would know something considering how old he is...I thought I was like a daughter to him and the part in the spell about not working on relatives would apply to you guys..." She trailed off.

"Emmett definitely thinks of you as a sister." Jasper said offering the only comfort he could. After all he had never thought of her as a sister. Carlisle cared for her but his vampires were his children, he didn't think of Bella as a daughter. Maybe he would if he changed her, though Jasper doubted that would happen now. He didn't like Carlisle's reaction to Bella's admission to casting a spell.

"We'd better get to Angela if she is still under the effects of the spell it could be dangerous." Jasper said kissing her forehead and turning to start the car back up. Bella looked unhappily at her hands.

Jasper gave her a wry grin. "I guess I should be careful not to make you mad. You might turn me into a toad or something."

Bella looked up at him with uncertainty but seeing his grin played along. "No I think you would make a better bunny." She said matching his grin.

Jasper wiggled his eyebrows. "I would be a fierce rabbit!" He declared.

Bella laughed. "You might be able to frighten Emmett."

"Yeah but a toad would frighten Emmett too. You should have heard him screaming for Rosalie the other day because he saw a spider in his bathroom." Jasper told her. It was true. Emmett hated spiders.

Bella laughed some more. They went on with their banter until the Weber's house came into view. Jasper was enjoying himself and was sorry to see the end of their ride. He looked around to make sure there was no one around before letting Bella exit the truck.

They quickly made it to Angela's door and Bella rang the door bell. Angela soon opened the door a crack seeing Bella she started to open wider till she saw Jasper. She studied him intently before opening the door fully and ushering them in. Bella followed immediately. For some reason Jasper was unable to cross the threshold. There was some invisible force holding him back. He pressed against the clear air seeing nothing but feeling the resistance. He looked up and saw something glowing over the door.

"What are you doing? Do you know how many people have come to my door today? I don't want anyone knowing I'm here. Come in!" Angela demanded.

Suddenly the resistence was gone and Jasper fell forward. What the hell? He walked back to the door and thrust his arm out, there was nothing there. He felt a tugging on his arm and looked down to see Bella tugging him inside.

"Seriously Jasper what are you doing?" She asked shutting the door.

Jasper decided there were bigger problems to worry about and put it from his mind for now. Bella filled in Angela on all that had happened. Angela eyed Jasper but didn't say anything about Jasper being Bella's 'true love' Jasper was glad as he didn't think Bella was ready to deal with it.

"I found the site's owner. You're not going to believe it but the owner lives in La Push. Her name is Sue Clearwater." Angela said.

Bella looked stunned.

"We should go talk to her. You may not be in danger from the spell anymore but I have had calls all morning. I finally unplugged the phone. I had two flower deliveries and was hit on by the delivery boy before I decided to not answer the door either." Angela said with a shudder.

"I'd like to see this site." Jasper said. Angela nodded her head and lead him to the computer.

Jasper quickly sat down and began scrolling through the site. He found the spell they had cast and fought back a growl as he saw the last warning. With shifters and vampires around it was doubly dangerous. He scrolled the site some more before noticing a spell of protection that supposedly wouldn't allow vampires to enter your home unless invited. He read the spell and looked at the diagram.

He hurriedly got up and headed out the door. He looked up to where he had seen the glow, sure enough the exact same diagram was there. Small and black not glowing but there. He rubbed a hand through his hair and walked back in.

"Angela who put that diagram over your door?" He asked as casually as he could. Angela walked over to him and he opened the door to show her. She looked surprised to see it.

"I don't know. I've never actually noticed it there though by its weathered appearance I'd say its been there for a while." Angela said with a frown.

Again Jasper rubbed a hand through his hair and settled his hand on his neck. Finally he came to a decision. Angela couldn't stay here. Sooner or later her suitors were going to become violent and he wasn't comfortable with Bella going home. When Edward found out what had happened he was going to be looking for her. He didn't really think Edward would become violent but even a little doubt was too much for him to accept. No, he had to keep her away from Edward till they had things settled.

"Okay I have a cabin. I use it when I need to get away from the emotions for a while. It should be safe for you two while I talk to Carlisle and Alice." Jasper paused as he felt a slight bit of jealousy shoot off of Bella.

"We should go to the reservation and talk to Sue she may know how to lift the spell." Bella said frowning.

"I need to go home before Edward and Alice arrive if they get the wrong idea..." Jasper began before Bella cut him off.

"Wrong idea?!" She yelled.

Jasper sighed in exasperation. That wasn't what he meant. "Look. I just mean I may be able to get more out of Carlisle. Alice may have seen something and Edward will be able to tell me what happened after you all left. Maybe distance will have weakened the spell." He said trying to pacify her.

"Fine you go to the Cullen house. Angela and I will go to La Push." Bella declared crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him with a mutinous expression.

Jasper growled and started to walk toward her. She held her ground daring him. Jasper's beast rose in him. He liked this Bella, so different from the girl who followed Edward around with puppy eyes. He reached out and put a palm on her cheek. Still she glared at him, not moving back, her eyes challenging him.

Jasper claimed her lips. Fierce and demanding, he kissed her. At first she resisted and his beast purred loving the challenge. Eventually her defenses lowered and her tongue rose to meet his. Her arms tentatively slipped around his waist. His hand slipped into her hair and held her tight to him as he plundered her mouth. He felt her desire and his own building.

His beast urged him on. Yelled at him to take her now. He was in agreement for the first time ever. His beast hadn't liked Alice, and truthfully Jasper wasn't totally sold on her. He needed her for his place in the Cullen family. He needed the help they could give him to learn to feed on animals. He was also grateful to her. He would have died if she hadn't found him in that diner. He had been at the end of his rope. The guilt had been too much, but Alice had never ignited the fire in him that he was feeling now.

When he felt her knees buckle, his arms tightened around her. He held her up as he gently released her lips. "Go to the cabin. When I'm done I'll go to La Push with you." He whispered against her lips. Her lips were swollen and her eyes glazed with passion.

"Okay." She whispered and Jasper couldn't help the smirk that pulled at his lips.

"Wow! That was...um...wow!" Angela said. Jasper looked over at her and saw her eyes wide, a blush on her face and her mouth hanging open as she looked at the pair. He had forgotten she was there and was glad Bella's knees had given out before he could take things further. He wasn't sure he would have stopped.

Jasper smiled some more feeling rather proud of himself. Bella blushed scarlet and hid her face in his chest. He took a moment to get control of his body before turning to the door.

"C'mon darlin." He said keeping his arm around her as he led both girls out to the truck.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

Jasper ran quickly back to the Cullen house. He should have time to get there before Edward and Alice got home. He needed that time. He needed to work on Carlisle. Magnify his affection for Bella and temper his fear. Edward and Alice were sure to tell him what had happened. Then Carlisle would know that Bella and Angela had indeed cast a spell. He just hoped he could stop him from calling the Volturi.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Edward's car was not in the drive. He slowed to a walk and entered the house. A frown returned to his face as he felt the emotions in the house. Alice was there and nervous. Carlisle's fear and anger was sky high and Esme was leaning on his arm terrified. Emmett and Rosalie were facing off with them, both were furious.

"Where are they Jasper?" Carlisle demanded. Jasper was a little surprised at his tone. He had never heard Carlisle do more than suggest, now he was demanding and angry.

Jasper started to send some calm, hoping to defuse the situation.

"Stop it Jasper it won't work this time. Alice and Edward told me everything. I know they cast a spell. A spell that worked. They are witches!" Carlisle spat out. Jasper could feel the hatred pouring off him. It surprised him. Carlisle had always been so gentle. He had never felt such animosity from him, he was speechless in the face of such hate.

"This is Bella we're talking about! You know her, she's not a witch!" Rosalie cried out. Emmett said nothing but the scowl on his face deepened.

Carlisle looked at them for a moment but then brushed them off and turned his attention to Alice. "Can you see them? Can you see what will happen? Are they witches?" He asked her. Jasper could feel Carlisle's small hope that this was all a mistake.

"I can't see them...I can't see Bella nor Angela. Jasper and Edward keep flicking in and out of my sight..." Alice said looking at Jasper accusingly.

Jasper really didn't know what to tell her. He didn't feel comfortable saying anything here, in front of the whole family. So he just held her gaze, he should feel guilty but he didn't. He had lived a long time and knew some things happened that were beyond your control. He hadn't looked to fall in love with Bella, he had denied it for a long time. He would have continued to deny it but for the spell. Alice got what she wanted, her place in the Cullen family. Jasper had gotten what he wanted, some measure of control of his blood lust. Even without Bella in the picture it was about time for him to move on.

Carlisle growled and Jasper turned his attention back to him. "Tell us where they are Jasper. We have to find them before they find their third. Those two girls have sealed their fate but if we capture them now...end this...the third girl may never realize her power." Jasper felt black rage come over him. Carlisle dared to talk so casually of killing Bella and Angela! He knew his talk of capturing and compassion for the third girl was a sham, he felt the hatred pouring off him.

In an instant he had Carlisle by the throat and had lifted him off the floor. His eyes were black and he was snarling in rage. Esme tried to get him to loosen his hold but he tossed her away with his other arm like she was a rag doll. He felt no remorse. He was hanging on by a thread. He wanted to kill them all. They were a threat to his Bella...they had to die!

"You would judge Bella! The girl accepted us...monsters all of us even you Carlisle. She accepted us and you have the gall to stand there and talk about her in that tone." Jasper leaned forward and bit Carlisle on the shoulder. Carlisle screamed in agony as Jasper injected his venom. His screams were music to Jasper's ears. He wanted to hurt him. Make him pay for his betrayal of Bella.

"You don't understand Jasper...you didn't see the wars. The destruction...Power corrupts. Bella well change. When they meet their third and their power grows she will be corrupted. We need to stop her now before innocent people are hurt." Carlisle said hoarsely.

Jasper hadn't been alive during the time Caius had hunted down the witches. He had heard some stories. None explained why Caius had started his crusade. He had always figured the Volturi didn't like anyone having more power than them. Caius had won the war with trickery and deceit, he was a ruthless bastard and if he got wind of this... Jasper made his decision. The Cullens needed to die, he was more than willing to trade their lives for Bella's.

Just as he made that decision Alice cried out. "Jasper doesn't our fifty years mean anything to you!" She sobbed.

"It does, but I won't risk Bella." He told her flatly. It was the truth. He tore Carlisle's head off and stalked toward Emmett, as he was the biggest threat. Emmett faced him. pushing Rosalie behind him. Emmett was confused but would fight. Jasper didn't think he would betray Bella but he couldn't take the chance they all had to die. After all Emmett had left Bella along with the rest of them. His loyalty was to the Cullens first. Jasper started to make his move till he heard Alice call out.

"Edward is on his way to find Angela! The spell...He was going on and on about her. It's why we came home early, he wanted to get a chance to be with her before anyone else found her. He found out you took off with Bella and figured if Angela wasn't at her house you would take them to your cabin!" Alice yelled.

That stopped Jasper. "How does he know where my cabin is?" He had thought it was a secret from the Cullens.

"We all do. I saw it in my visions. Bella needs you Jazz!" Alice cried.

Jasper knew she was just trying to distract him, but he couldn't risk Bella. He stood up from his crouch, Emmett started to move forward but Jasper sent out a wave of fear to the whole room.

"If you call the Volturi I will hunt you down and torture each and every one of you!" Jasper said as he started to the door. He paused before leaving. "I know a lot about torture." He growled before taking off to his cabin.

* * *

Bella watched till Jasper was out of sight then turned to Angela. "Okay let's go." She said and started toward her truck.

"Bella? What...I thought..." Angela stuttered out.

Bella snorted. "The kiss was nice but I don't think we have a lot of time. Jasper thinks he can fight off anyone that comes our way. Maybe he can but I'm not going to chance you or him getting hurt. We need to talk to Sue and end this spell. Jasper can't go on the reservation anyways without starting a war. We go there end the spell then go home. I'll call Jasper later and tell him he's off the hook." She said climbing into the driver's seat.

Angela entered on the other side not really saying anything as Bella started up the engine. Bella knew she was thinking it all over.

"Bella, the spell worked. Jasper is your true love, don't you feel anything for him?" Angela asked softly.

Bella thought her question over. It was hard to tell, Jasper was an empath. Maybe he was manipulating her emotions? She really didn't think so though. She remembered how he had calmed her in that hotel room. She had definitely known it was a manufactured calm. Still, she had never felt as much desire as she felt for Jasper. They had never really been close, never touched, never really talked before. Feeling his touch had been a revelation. His lips on hers had made her burn. All thoughts left her brain and left only an aching need.

They had gotten along well in the truck on the way to Angela's. She found him to be funny and easy to talk to. He hadn't chewed her out for her stupidity. She could imagine the lecture she would have gotten from Edward. Jasper seemed to be controlling too. He had told her what to do and tried to kiss away her objections, it was irritating even if she liked the kiss. It didn't make her feel the same way as Edward's controlling ways had, though.

She really believed Jasper wanted to protect her. She was also sure he didn't mind her challenging him...welcomed it, if the look in his eyes could be trusted. She had always felt Edward controlled her just because he could. His unwillingness to let her see Jake or her friends was not about her safety. Jacob would never hurt her, Edward knew that, it was all about control. She put up with it because she had been petrified that the Cullens would leave her again. She knew she wouldn't survive a second abandonment. Bella knew instinctively Jasper would not leave her.

"I don't know Angela. He definitely makes me feel tingly and he is..." She paused searching for words. "Strong, handsome, he can be tender..." She thought of their first kiss and the butterflies that had danced in her stomach at his words and the look in his eyes. "He's possessive..." She thought of him declaring Mine to the Cullens and pushing her behind him to protect her. "It makes me feel cherished." She said with a small smile.

"I don't know him well enough though. Let's just get this spell taken care of. Then I'll figure everything out." She said.

"What are you going to do about Edward? Well you go back to him when the spell is cancelled." Angela asked.

Bella was bothered by even the idea of Edward touching her again. "No definitely not!" She said vehemently. She caught Angela's smile out of the corner of her eye but ignored it and concentrated on her driving.

They didn't talk the rest of the trip, each lost in their own thoughts. Finally they arrived at Sue's house. Bella took a deep breath and exited the cab. Angela seemed more nervous and looked around before unlocking the door. Bella supposed she was looking around for any males.

They knocked on the door and waited till Sue opened the door. "Bella, Angela what brings you two here." She said with a smile.

Bella looked at her shocked. She knew Sue through her dad but she really didn't think Angela knew Sue at all. She looked over at Angela and saw shock on her face too.

"How do you know me?" Angela asked.

Sue smiled. "Your mothers and I were friends." She said before ushering them in. The girls walked into the house.

"She never mentioned you...I've never seen you before." Angela said.

"Your mother decided to pursue a different path when she married your father." Sue said slowly.

"Alright enough of the cryptic shit. Please you have to help us. We cast a spell and now everything is crazy. We need to remove it so no one is hurt." Bella said starting off angry then ending with a plea.

The smile left Sue's face and her eyes widened. "You cast a spell with just the two of you?" She asked. The girls nodded guiltily.

"You are very powerful indeed." She said a look of awe coming over her face.

Bella groaned in impatience. Sue shook herself. "Alright tell me everything." She said business like.

They told her the whole story. Sue listened gravely, asking questions once in a while but being silent for the most part. When they were done they looked at her expectantly. Waiting for her to tell them what to do. Finally Sue sat back and slapped her hands on her knees before rising. The girls stood up along with her, hoping she was going to give them the answer.

"Well there is nothing we can do till Angela meets her true love. That was a very powerful spell and you cast it without your third. Angela you said your pen glowed as you drew the diagram?" Sue asked. Angela nodded. "You are the chronicler. You infuse the symbols with power. Bella you said the water changed color while you spoke the words?" Sue asked.

"Y-yes." Bella stuttered.

"You are the voice. Your voice adds power to the words." Sue said with a smile.

"Your voice did sound almost musical Bella." Angela said.

"I can't carry a note." Bella told them.

"When you perform magic you can." Sue said kindly.

"What you girls were missing was the one who binds the spell together. When you cast a spell with her she has the ability to increase the spells power or end it. Without her control the spell will have to run its course. I'm sorry Angela but it won't end till you find your true love." Sue told them sympathetically.

The door slammed startling the three women and Seth ran into the house and came to a halt in front of Angela. His eyes got huge and he took a gulp of breath, before letting it out in a soft "Wow!" He took a couple of steps towards Angela before Sue started to mutter some words. She reached out and touched Seth's forehead. Seth shook his head and turned to his mother.

"Go to your room Seth." His mother told him. He turned without a word and went into his room.

"What did you do to him? I thought you said that we shouldn't be able to cast spells by ourselves." Angela said.

"That was a very weak spell of distraction. It won't last long. We can cast small spells on our own. I imagine you both have done so many times but never realised you were casting them. I knew when you came to me that you had cast a spell from my website. Such spells are stronger. For more powerful spells like the one you cast it takes the power of three usually. It is a testimony to your strength that you were able to cast the spell on your own." Sue told them.

Bella thought of the times she had seen doors seem to close on their own around Angela and her own ability to block Edward from reading her thoughts.

"Mom..." Leah entered the room and stopped dead seeing the two girls. Bella felt a shock go through her. She looked at Angela and saw her own eyes widen. She had felt it too. Suddenly Leah was shaking and growling.

"I told you I wanted nothing to do with it! Isn't being a wolf enough? I just want to go back to my life before all this happened! I want dad to be alive again. I want Sam to love me again!" Leah cried and stomped out the door. Sue followed her out the door.

"I didn't bring them here they came on their own. They are in trouble." Sue called after her daughter. Leah stopped at the edge of the forest her body shuddering and Bella knew she was about to change and run into the woods when a crash sounded behind them. Bella whirled around and saw Edward come into view. His eyes were black and he was focussed on Angela.

"Angela, you shouldn't be here. It's dangerous, there are wolves." He said with a creepy smile, his eyes trained on Angela. He started to walk slowly toward her. Bella stifled a scream as her fear rose. She pulled Angela closer to her, wanting to protect her somehow.

Sue stepped in front of the two girls and through her arm up. Edward was lifted off his feet and flew through the air. He growled loudly, when he recovered his feet, and charged toward Sue. Before Bella could even say anything he had grabbed Sue and threw her against a tree. There was a sickening crack and Bella watched in horror as her back bent at an unnatural angle and her eyes turned glassy.

Lean screamed and shifted running toward Edward jaws snapping. Edward turned to meet her attack but didn't notice Seth flying out the door in wolf form and biting into his leg. Edward kicked out sending Seth flying. Leah growled and darted forward. Edward easily evaded her. The fight seemed to go on forever and Bella felt as if her heart was beating in her throat. She didn't want Leah hurt but felt powerless to help her.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella screamed but he wasn't listening.

Bella heard howls in the forest around her and suddenly the pack emerged from the wood surrounding Edward. Edward growled and looked around him as he flung Leah away from him. He looked up at Angela and smiled his crooked smile.

"I'll be back love." He said and was off before anyone could move. Bella stared after him her heart still pounding with fear. She felt Angela's arm tighten around hers and looked at the pack. They were all staring at them. Bella heard small whimpers and playful growls as they began to walk closer.

"Shit the spell!" Bella said and pulled Angela closer. Instead of crowding Angela though they suddenly backed off and one wolf walked forward staring at Angela. Bella looked at her friend and found Angela equally captivated by the wolf in front of her.

Suddenly a very naked Paul Lahote appeared took Angela in his arms and kissed her.

**Author's Note:** I know nothing about witchcraft this is all purely my imagination ;)


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 5

Jasper was running, he was afraid. More afraid than he ever had been. Why did he leave the girls alone? How could he have been so stupid. He heard himself growling and got a hold of his panic with a great deal of effort.

When he made it to the cabin he found that the truck was gone and his growl returned. He knew where Bella went. He couldn't help the small grin at the fact that she had taken advantage of his arrogance and let him believe she had submitted to him. She was definitely smart, he never would have left her if he knew she was determined to go to La Push. His grin left his face as he caught the smell of Edward.

He turned and began running, following Edward's scent towards La Push. Damn, the fool was going to make things worse. He didn't think Edward would hurt the girls but under the spell he might. Jasper came to the treaty line and stopped he could feel a deep guilt coming from his left. It felt like Edward. He turned in his direction.

He found the boy sitting on the ground with his head in his hands. Jasper didn't try to hide his approach.

'What happened?' He asked mentally.

"I-I think I killed her." Edward sobbed.

In a flash Jasper had him by the throat. "Who?!" He growled.

"Sue Clearwater." Edward told him his emotions full of remorse.

Jasper set him down roughly. Edward didn't even try to keep himself up he just crumbled to the ground. This could start a war. Sue was a tribal elder...the treaty had definitely been broken.

"I know." Whispered Edward. Jasper threw a glare the boy's way. Did he know? Would the wolves leave the reservation and attack?

"Where's Bella?" Jasper demanded.

Edward's emotions shifted and jealousy entered them.

"I don't have time for foolishness. Tell me willingly or I will make you." Jasper said his eyes narrowed.

"I think she is at the Clearwater's house. I'm really not sure. All I saw was Angela...then I was surrounded by wolves...I thought I would get you and Emmett to help me rescue her, then suddenly everything seemed different and I realized what I had done." Edward choked out. "I was so focussed on Angela. I would have done anything to have her...Bella...she was there...she must hate me..."

Looking at the boy Jasper had felt sorry for him for a moment. He looked like a confused seventeen year old boy. Then he had mentioned Bella and Jasper felt like ripping his head off. His demon wanted to roar mine! Jasper took a deep unneeded breath, calming himself, pushing his demon down. He knelt down till he was at eye level with Edward. He waited till Edward met his eyes.

"There is going to be a war Edward and I will protect what is mine. You more than anyone...more than even Alice know what I am capable of. You have seen the darkness in my thoughts..." Jasper paused and watched as Edward nodded slowly. He felt his fear rise and he used his gift to enhance it. "Leave...go to the Denali's...stay out of this fight. I'm giving you this chance because Bella once loved you, but if I see you on the battlefield I will kill you."

"Let me help...let me fix what I have done..." Edward croaked.

"Carlisle is going to be against us...Can you be on the opposite side of him?" Jasper asked already sure of the answer.

"I-I can't leave Bella again." Edward cried.

Jasper snorted. "You can and you well. If you had really loved her that spell would not have worked on you. Go Edward. Don't make me kill you." Jasper stood up not waiting for his answer.

Jasper turned and began to run, he vaguely knew where the Clearwater's house was. He followed his senses more than his memory. He could feel a pull towards Bella and began to follow it. He pulled out his phone while he ran. He dialed a familiar number.

"Peter, I need you to go get a person for me." Jasper said without waiting for Peter's hello.

"Who?" Peter asked without any fuss. Jasper smiled a little, he knew he could count on his captain.

"Renee Dwyer. Bring her husband if he wants to come too. Bring them to La Push, Washington. You will have to avoid the Cullens, trust none of them unless I tell you they are trustworthy. There are shape shifters here who don't take kindly to vampires. Avoid them but do not fight with them. We are going to need them." Jasper told him.

"What's happening Major?" Peter asked.

"I found my mate and she is a witch." Jasper said.

* * *

Bella wondered how many more shocks she was going to receive today. She had found Sue Clearwater only for her to die before she could get any concrete information from her. She had hinted a lot and Bella could guess most of it but she felt confused. Everything seemed fuzzy in her mind she supposed she was probably in shock.

Paul finally let go of Angela and went to get some clothes on. Bella was relieved she had been very uncomfortable, Angela hadn't seemed to mind though. Angela came over to her and both girls looked over at Leah. Leah and Seth were next to their mother crying. Bella felt like crying too. She had always liked Sue.

"Come on Bella." Angela said and led her over to Leah. They kneeled down on either side of her and put their arms around her. Bella felt a strange kinship with the girl. If what Sue had said was true Leah was their third. Third witch she guessed. What did that mean? It didn't sound like Leah wanted anything to do with it.

"Leah we have to call the police." Sam said.

Bella hadn't even realized he was there till he spoke. She felt Leah stiffen, but she didn't look up at him. Paul had come back and was now standing next to the girls and the body of Sue. He was glaring at Sam.

Angela leaned over and kissed Leah's hair before standing up and facing Sam. "Do what you have to do Sam but we won't let you bother Leah right now!" She said putting herself in between Leah and Sam and glaring at the pack leader. Bella was a little surprised. Angela didn't know Sam and Leah's history but she was defending her fiercely. Instinct, empathy, a bond? Bella didn't know which name to put on it but she felt it. A deep sympathy for Leah, a fierce loyalty and the certain knowledge that this man had hurt her.

"You're not alone any more Leah. We are here for you no matter what!" Bella whispered to her. She meant it with all her heart.

Leah looked at her and grasped her hand. She didn't say anything but Bella knew that she was comforted. Sam backed away with a sad look to Leah and Seth. He went into the house. Bella was sure he was making the phone calls.

"What do we do now Leah?" Seth sobbed looking very young and scared.

Leah looked at her brother and straightened up. "We survive Seth. We stick together and we survive." She whispered. Bella felt as if her heart was breaking. Watching the stoic look on Leah's face as she fought to control her grief and the agony on the young boy's face. She motioned for Seth to come to her and he eagerly fell into her embrace. Bella rocked Seth, murmuring words of comfort while Angela returned to her position by Leah. She put her arm around her but Leah sat there stiffly, her eyes not leaving her mother. Paul stood behind them watching, guarding Bella supposed.

Sam exited the house and motioned for Paul. Paul looked reluctant to leave the group but went to talk to him. They talked for a bit then Paul returned to the girls.

"Charlie is on his way, along with an ambulance to take..." He didn't finish that sentence but continued with another. "Jacob is on his way with Billy. Sam says this means war..."

Bella hadn't even realized Jacob wasn't there. "Not now Paul." She told him. Now wasn't the time to talk of war. Leah didn't need to hear it.

Paul nodded and took up his position guarding them. How long they sat there Bella wasn't sure but she tensed when she heard the Black's pull up. Jacob helped Billy out of the van and then made his way to the girls while Billy went to talk to Sam.

Jacob started to put an arm around Bella but she shook him off. "Bella I'm so sorry I wasn't here. I always knew Edward would snap one day. I just wish I would have been here."

If Bella hadn't been holding onto Seth she would have got up and slapped him. "Not now Jacob." She hissed at him instead.

Jacob fidgeted but didn't say anything more. Suddenly Jacob looked into the woods his eyes narrowing. He shifted before Bella could ask him the problem. Seth stood up his own face a mask of hatred. "Leech!" He growled and shifted. Leah stood up too but did not shift. Bella moved to her side as they all watched the woods waiting to see who would emerge.

It didn't take long for Jasper to appear. Bella's heart went to her throat in fear as she saw him. His eyes sought her out and she could almost see the relief on his face when he found her. He stood tall as the wolves surrounded him. They were growling menacingly but Bella couldn't see any fear in Jasper.

The wolves began to whimper and back away from Jasper. He must have used his gift. Bella felt a sense of awe as she watched him. She knew in her heart that the wolves were no match for him.

"Leah, tell them to stand down. Jasper will kill them all." Bella pleaded.

"A leech killed my mother, the leech you loved Bella. They are not to be trusted." Leah said her voice hard and cold.

Seth fought his fear and lunged at Jasper. Jasper hit the boy in the side sending him flying into a tree. "Please Leah, he's my true love...my mate...my imprint..." She pleaded trying to use a word to describe what Jasper was to her in a way Leah would understand. She didn't want anymore death. She knew Jasper would win this battle. She didn't want the wolves to die.

"How are you so certain he will win?" Leah asked. Bella didn't know how she knew what Bella knew but she didn't question it.

"I just know." She said.

Another brave wolf charged forward and was slammed into a tree. Leah nodded and reached out. She took Angela and Bella's hands and lead them to the fray. They stopped at the edge.

"Stop." Leah cried and the both the wolves and Jasper stopped.

"Why are you here?" Leah asked Jasper.

Sam phased and stood up angrily. "What are you doing Leah?! He is a Cullen! They killed your mother! Stand back and let us finish him!" Sam ordered. Bella felt something pushing on them in her mind and saw Leah frown. Bella pushed back and Leah's frown disappeared.

Leah returned her gaze to Jasper and asked again. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for my mate and to warn you. Carlisle knows you are witches. There is a good chance he has called the Volturi. You are going to have a much bigger fight than just a war with the Cullens. I know a little of the history of their persecution of witches but I know a lot about war. I have come to offer my help." Jasper said, his voice was calm and he spoke with authority.

"Why would you help us?" Sam growled, his eyes narrowed with suspicion.

Jasper didn't even turn to look at him, he looked at the three women in front of him. "For my mate and for her coven. Make no mistake Sam Uley. I would rather help you but if you force me too I will take them from you and leave you to the Volturi." Jasper said finally turning to Sam.

Sam looked uncertain but Billy spoke up from behind them. Bella hadn't even realized he was there. "I will call a meeting of the Elders. I want you and the girls to be present at it. Leave him alone Sam." Billy said then turned to look at Sue, his eyes beginning to tear.

Bella felt Leah let go of her hand and watched as she walked back to her mother's body. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Jasper. She turned around and threw herself in his arms. She let the tears she had been holding out and cried as he held her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 6

Bella sat at the back of the room as the tribal leaders argued. Jasper stood beside her his hand on her shoulder. He hadn't been beyond touching range since she had broken down in his arms. His presence was comforting.

She looked over at Leah. Leah was sitting next to Seth and Billy. Her back was stiff and her face was set in stone. Bella wished she could do something for her. It was unfair, the girl had been through too much in her life. Bella admired her strength to carry on in the face of all her pain. Bella herself had crumbled at a fraction of what Leah faced.

Bella looked over at Angela and smiled. She was sitting in Paul's lap smiling and laughing, stealing kisses every now and then. Bella had been a little worried when it was Paul who had turned out to be Angela's true love. The boy was a known player, but since he had imprinted on Angela he had eyes for no one but her.

She turned her attention back to the arguing elders. They were arguing about battling the Cullens. Some wanted to go now and kill the Cullens, others wanted to kick the girls off the reservation to protect the tribe.

"Leah is a member of the pack and Angela an imprint! We can not kick them off the reservation!" Jacob shouted. Bella was a little surprised that he hadn't mentioned her. Perhaps she had finally pushed her childhood friend too far. He hadn't even looked at her since they left the Clearwater's house.

"At least the leech and his whore should leave!" A man Bella didn't know shouted. Bella felt her face turn red in anger and embarrassment. She felt Jasper tense and his hand tightened on her shoulder.

Before he could say anything Leah stood up tall and regal. Bella thought she looked like a princess as she stood there so proud and angry. "You will not talk about her that way!" She ground out as she stared down the man who had spoken. The man's face was dark red with anger but he backed down.

"They still need to leave! He is a brother to the one who killed your mother!" He said petulantly.

"If you want me to leave I will but I will take the coven and all who want to follow them with me. You can not win a battle with the Volturi. Your pack is not big enough or strong enough. I have heard stories of what the Volturi have done in their hunts for witches and children of the moon. Whole villages destroyed. They won't care that the girls aren't here anymore they will slaughter you all. Not only because you have harbored them but because your tribe has born a witch. They did not only hunt witches but killed their whole families, trying to eliminate more witches from being born. It is not just Bella, Angela and Leah in danger. It is all related too them." Jasper said his voice calm.

Bella watched as Leah's face paled and she looked over at her brother. She heard Angela gasp and stand up.

"My mother! My brothers!" She cried. Paul stood up beside her his hand placed on her shoulder.

Bella felt her own panic as she thought of her mother and Charlie.

"Carlisle has called the Volturi but it will take them time to get here. I am sure Carlisle will have told them of the pack and the strength of the girls. They will gather their forces before they get here. We have time to warn your mother and family." Jasper said to Angela.

Then he turned to Bella. "I have called Peter he is on his way to get your mother and bring her here. Phil too if he will come." Jasper told her. Bella was impressed at his foresight and thoughtfulness. She felt her heart warm a bit.

Jasper turned back to the council and began to unbutton his shirt. He removed it and Bella stared at his smooth muscles. She had seen his scars before, in some strange way they excited her. They were a proof of his strength. This man was dangerous...and he loved her. She felt some of her fear melt, if Jasper protected her no one could hurt her.

The tribe seemed uncomfortable, their were coughs and cleared throats some looked away, but the shifters whimpered. Some fell back. Sam growled and Quil started to shift before Sam ordered him to stop.

"Caius has managed to eliminate the children of the moon and it was thought he had managed to eliminate the witches. He is a strong, formidable opponent." Jasper said pausing for effect as he looked around the room and saw fear in the eyes of the tribe.

"I am Major Jasper Whitlock. I have fought countless battles in the south. They called me the God of War. My name caused fear in my enemies. Even Caius did not dare to face me. I have never lost a battle. All I fought for before was my own survival. Now I will fight for my mate and all those precious to her. I will not lose. I will protect them. If you ally yourselves with her I will fight for you too. If not I will take them and leave you to your fate." Jasper said putting his shirt back on. Bella felt a surge of pride and something else as she looked at him.

The tribal elders began to talk amongst themselves again. More seemed willing to take up Jasper's offer. Jasper looked over at her and gave a small smile that melted her heart.

"If you accept my help I will bring more vampires with me to battle on our side and the girls will learn to use their power to help us. The Volturi are strong and we will need all the help we can get." Jasper said calmly.

The room exploded in shouts. Jasper ignored it and held out his hand to Bella. She rose and took it. He looked at Leah and Angela and gestured them to come. All of them left the room that was now in chaos.

When the door shut behind them Jasper turned to Angela. "I told them we had time but I don't want to take chances we should go get your family." Angela nodded and started to turn away, but Leah stopped her.

"I...I have been alone for so long. All I had was my mother and brother..." Leah said quietly. Bella felt tears form at the pain in the other girls eyes. She knew Leah would not cry. "I had a good life. A boyfriend I loved, a wonderful family. Then the Cullens moved back and Sam imprinted on my..." Leah stopped unable to finish. "Then I phased and my brother did too. My father died and now my ..." Again she stopped the pain too much. Angela had moved to their side, offering her silent support.

"Mom tried to teach me but I didn't want to know. I wanted my normal life back. I didn't want to be a wolf much less a witch. I did learn some though in spite of my unwillingness. I have no loyalty to the tribe. If you go I will go. My mother left some books. We will learn and protect each other." Leah said.

Angela threw her arms around Leah, Bella hesitated for a moment before joining the hug. How long they stood there Bella was unsure. She heard Paul clear his throat and they separated.

"Let's go get your family." Leah said the sadness still in her eyes. Bella wished she could wipe away her pain. She looked up at Jasper. He could do it he could take her pain away. Jasper shook his head no to her silent question. Bella wanted to argue but decided she would talk to him later as she followed Angela and Leah to their vehicles.

* * *

Angela sat as close as she could to Paul. So much had happened and she knew she should be afraid and sad but Paul awoke so many feelings in her. None of them were sad and all of them were overwhelming.

She ran her hand over his thigh. Even this small touch was making her want more. How long before they could be alone?! She wanted him now but knew she had to talk to her family. Paul smirked at her, taking his eyes off the road for a moment to meet her own. Angela blushed. He knew she wanted him. He was so cocky, it should make her angry but she found it...endearing.

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Their was little room in the car. Bella and Seth sat up front while Jasper drove. Seth was asking all kinds of questions. It was obvious the boy had a bit of hero worship for the vampire.

Leah sat on the other side of Angela looking out the window gloomily. Angela felt a twinge of guilt. She should be trying to comfort the girl instead of teasing Paul. Still she liked teasing Paul, she thought as she rubbed her hand closer to his...Paul growled catching her hand then kissing her hard.

All her thoughts flew from her head as she got lost in his kisses. She felt a draft of air, cooling her burning skin and pulled back from Paul. They had stopped and were in front of her house. Leah had exited the car and the others were waiting for her and Paul to leave the car too.

Angela giggled and Paul smirked at her, before opening his own door and exiting the car.

"Ummm...we'll let you talk to your parents alone for a bit. Maybe we could go get a movie for tonight? Maybe some popcorn?" Bella said. Seth agreed quickly and Leah followed her brother who was following Bella and Jasper.

Angela didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed. She could kind of use their support. How was she going to talk to her mother about this. Technically everything that had happened was her fault. If she hadn't been so curious about magic she never would have searched out those sites. Never found Sue's site, never cast the spell that cost Leah and Seth their mother.

Angela looked down at the guilt swamping her. She shouldn't be happy while Leah and Seth suffered. It wasn't fair. She felt Paul's hand on her shoulder and turned to him.

"I don't know the full story yet Ang but I do know that this was fate. Me meeting you was fate. Jasper and Bella recognizing their love was fate. You, Leah and Bella finally meeting at the same time was fate. The fight with the Volturi, the Cullens treachery all of it was fate. You can't fight fate, delay it maybe but destiny will win." Paul told her. Angela fought falling into his brown eyes. They were so beautiful, so full of love and life.

"What about Leah? It isn't fair. We have found our happiness and she has only found pain." Angela said.

"I don't know Ang. All I know is that you care about her and because of that we will do everything we can to help her find her happiness." Paul told her sincerely.

Angela kissed him one more time before going to the door and entering her house. She was stunned by the activity there. The boys were arguing loudly about not wanting to leave while her father and mother were sternly telling them to pack. They both looked up as Angela and Paul entered. Angela couldn't read their faces. What was happening?

"Angela let's go into the kitchen. I have some water going. I'll pour us some tea. Boys I meant what I said! You better be done packing by the time I am done or else!" Her mother ordered.

Angela was numb she followed her parents into the kitchen. They were leaving?! She felt Paul's hand on the small of her back. It was comforting and she felt like it was the only thing stopping her from freaking out.

She sat at the table silently while her mother prepared and passed out the tea. Her father watched her steadily, every once in a while he would shoot looks at Paul. They were calculated looks, looks that told her he was judging her boyfriend. Whether Paul was passing his test or not Angela wasn't sure.

Finally her mother sat down. "I suppose you have lots of questions. First I have to tell you a little history. As I'm sure you now know I am a witch and you inherited my power. Your father does know and doesn't think bad of us." She said.

Her father reached out and squeezed her hand giving her a small smile. Angela let out a breath. She didn't even realize she had been frightened about what he would think but she had been.

"I was part of a coven with Sue Clearwater and Renee Swan. We didn't cast a lot of spells, we were too frightened of discovery. Our mothers had told us what the Volturi had done. They drilled into us the need for secrecy. We were best friends, sisters...more than sisters..." She paused and a wistful smile tinged with sadness covered her face. "Renee had always been frightened of discovery and when she became pregnant with Bella she decided she had to do anything to protect her daughter. She loved Charlie and stayed with him for a while but eventually her fear won out and she ran. She figured if we were separate the Volturi wouldn't find you girls. Why she let Bella come back I don't know. I never would have expected her too." She said shaking her head.

"Your father knew everything all along. He has visions and saw all that has happened." She said looking to the man to continue.

"I didn't see Sue dying you have to believe that. If I had I would have tried to prevent it. All I saw was the spell, you girls finding your future imprints and mates. I saw the Volturi attacking..." He said.

"Do you know when they will attack?" Paul burst out.

"Well we win?" Angela asked at the same time.

Her father smiled. "I can't tell you everything."

"Why not?" Angela demanded.

"His visions are a gift. A sacred trust and he was told what he could and couldn't tell you. Don't push him baby, you'll just hurt him." Her mother told her.

Angela wanted to argue but held her self back and nodded. A thought occurred to her. "Did you just see Bella and I finding love? Did you see someone for Leah?" She asked hoping he had. Her father smiled widely but didn't answer.

"Angela, we have to leave. We are going to stay with grandma Weber for a while. Don't worry about us we will be safe." Her mother told her. Angela was floored, they were leaving her? No they must mean they were taking her with them. Would Paul be able to come too?

"I'll go start packing." She said turning around and starting thinking about all the arguments she could give to allow Paul to join them. Bella and Leah would have to join them too. She didn't want to leave them to face the Volturi alone. Maybe running was better and if her father saw it, it had to be the right course of action. She felt a hand on her arm and looked over into her father's sad eyes.

"I'm sorry honey but you have to stay here. It's your destiny." He said. What was it with this destiny crap! First Paul now her father. Anger rose in her, she wanted to yell at him but then she heard her brothers fighting in the other room. Perhaps it was for the best. She didn't want them in this fight. Would they be safer away from her?

"We will be safe honey and another will come to help you learn how to use your gift. I'm sorry it wasn't me. I always wanted to teach you but..." Her mother trailed off sadly.

"Trust yourself baby. Don't let anyone tell you what you are. You are a good person, with a loving heart. Your power is a tool nothing more. You will decide to use it, for good or evil. You will make mistakes but it won't make you evil. Don't let anyone tell you that. I know you Angela, you my baby girl are good through and through. I trust you and love you." Her father told her before pulling her into a hug.

Her mother joined the hug. Angela held on savoring their warmth and fearing she would never feel it again. She heard her brothers begin to argue and pulled back with a small laugh. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I love you." She said before turning to go help her brothers and say good-bye.

* * *

Leah watched as her brother peppered the leech with questions about war and fighting. The vampire humored him good-naturedly but Leah couldn't help the hatred she felt for him. The Cullens were the cause of all her problems. The loss of her boyfriend and best friend. The loss of her parents and her turning into a monster could all be laid at their door.

She looked over at Bella and softened a bit. She couldn't help that she liked the girl. She just wished that she hadn't imprinted on the leech. She would rather die than accept his help but she held back her feelings and her words for Bella and Angela. She knew they were witches, had always known. Her mother hadn't kept it a secret. Sue had tried to teach her from birth but Leah had never been willing to learn.

Leah snorted at the thought. All she had ever wanted was a normal life. She had thought if she just avoided Angela she would be fine after all Bella was far away in Arizona. She had done a good job of it but then the Cullens had moved back to Forks, then Bella had. She couldn't help meeting Bella but she kept her distance from the girl. Trying to keep her connection to her secret. It seemed to have worked but fate had a way of kicking you in the ass.

Leah stopped angrily. She didn't want to be with them, she wanted some time alone. "I'm going to stop in here for a minute." She told the others.

Seth looked crestfallen and moved to stand with his sister. Leah felt guilty. Her brother was so open, so innocent and trusting. "Go with them Seth. I know you want to look at the movies. You can come pick me up when you are done." Leah said wanting to kick herself for being so weak and giving in to his sadness. She should be trying to keep him from the leech. Seth didn't give her a chance to change her mind as he ran to Jasper and Bella a big smile on his face. She couldn't help her worry as she watched him and was about to change her mind when the leech spoke up.

"He will not be harmed Leah." Jasper said his eyes holding hers, conveying their purpose. Against her better judgement she trusted him. She nodded and watched as they turned and walked down the street.

She let out a large sigh. Now what? She looked at the coffee shop across the street then at the Outfitters. She shrugged her shoulders. She would rather look at sporting gear than sit in the cafe listening to the fish stories. She went into the Outfitters.

She was looking at the hunting knives. She never carried a weapon. Her teeth and her claws were better weapons than any knife. Still she liked to look at them.

"Mike can you get those boots from the back for Mr. Graydon?" A womans voice yelled.

Leah looked down at her sandaled feet. She never wore boots anymore. She had ruined too many pair. She closed her eyes, how she wished she could wear boots, normal clothes, be normal!

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright miss?" A male voice asked her. She opened her eyes and looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Her world started to fall apart and come back together centered on this man in front of her. She gasped as she realized she had imprinted.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 7

Jasper froze as he entered the Outfitters. The emotions of the pair in front of him were overwhelming and he could do nothing more than stand and stare. Bella stopped beside him and followed his gaze to Leah and Mike. He heard her gasp but was too enthralled by witnessing an imprinting to acknowledge her.

The emotions swirled through him. Intense...Leah stared into Mike's eyes...admiration, devotion, love. Mike stared back his emotions were different but equally intense. Did the imprintee always feel so intensely. Mike stared in awe at the woman before him, his emotions even stronger than Leah's. All-consuming love and deep self-doubt filled him. Fear began to overshadow it all...not fear for himself. Jasper could see that, his fear was for the girl in front of him. He recognized the emotions in the boy because he felt them often.

Mike Newton thought he was a monster and was about to run from love to keep Leah safe. Jasper shook himself out of his stupor and grabbed the boy before he could run.

"You'll do her no favor by running. She deserves more." Jasper told him. Both girls looked at him in confusion. From Leah he felt a mixture of worry for her imprint and protectiveness. Bella clearly didn't know what was happening.

"She deserves more than me." Mike whispered.

Mike was afraid...Jasper sent him some courage and to Leah he sent some calm. Jasper had heard what happened to Bella when Edward left her 'for her own good'. He had felt some of the aftereffects. Bella was doing better but there were still times he felt deep insecurity and fear coming from her.

Leah had been through too much. To those around her she stood tall and cold. Walling everyone out but Jasper could see the hurt swirling underneath. She deserved love more than any of them.

It was too bad she imprinted on Mike Newton of all people. The boy he remembered had a huge crush on Bella and a massive case of envy toward Edward. He remembered Mike trying to imitate Edward's hair do, getting sick at action movies, and doggedly pursuing Bella.

Jasper narrowed his eyes as he studied the boy. He seemed different, more mature. He hadn't even glanced at Bella. There was angst in him. A swirl of emotions Jasper had trouble identifying. Something had happened to him, something changed him. Was if for the better? Maybe this imprinting would benefit him too. Or maybe it would destroy them both.

Ignoring it wouldn't make it go away. Whether they knew it or not they needed each other. Jasper made his decision.

"Mike are you working or can you leave?" Jasper asked. He was pretty sure being the boss's son he could leave. He shot him a dose of courage.

Mike never took his eyes from Leah as he yelled to his father. "Dad I need to go out for a bit."

An older man rounded the corner and studied the group. His emotions were tinged with worry but it was easy to see how enthralled the boy was with Leah. His eyes never left hers and the air practically crackled with tension.

"Are you sure that's a good idea son?" The older man asked his brow furrowed.

Mike tore his eyes away from Leah. Jasper felt the effort it took him. "I don't have a choice dad." He said softly. Jasper felt the love he had for his father, felt the love his father returned and was envious.

Mr. Newton stood there for quite a while in indecision before finally nodding. "I trust you Mike." He said clapping his son's shoulder and leaving.

Seth came into the store catching them before they could leave. He stopped abruptly. The boy had been understandably upset, his natural exuberance stifled by the events that had transpired, but he had seemed a little better as they looked for a movie and picked out snacks. He seemed to gravitate to both himself and Bella. More so Bella. Now looking at his sister and seeing the tension between her and Mike, he was beginning to get angry. Jasper had to stop this before Seth blew up in a misguided attempt to protect his sister.

Jasper was about to step in when Bella spoke up. "Seth we forgot ice cream. Can you go with me to pick some out?" She asked.

Jasper looked over at his mate and smiled. She didn't know what was going on but still managed to step in and help the situation. He moved closer to her, kissing her hair and whispering his thanks.

Seth looked like he was going to protest. "Come on Seth I need some protection here." Bella said with a sly smile.

That did it the boys chest puffed out and he let her lead him out of the store. The mention of her needing protection got Jasper's own instincts going. He really should be with her. He looked at the pair before him and let out a sigh.

"Alright you two need to listen up. I can't and won't leave my mate alone for long. You are going to have to hash this out." Jasper said his anxiety growing as Bella got farther away. He needed to mark her soon, it would help ease his demon. Leah put her chin up, her show of arrogance hiding the fear and doubt that Jasper knew swelled within her. Mike looked down, fidgeting, fear eating at him.

Jasper growled and moved closer to Mike intending on threatening the boy when he caught his scent. Why hadn't he noticed it sooner? Jasper moved back stunned. Of course he had only smelled one once before. It wasn't surprising he wouldn't have recognized the scent. This opened a whole new set of problems. They didn't need anymore trials. Maybe he should convince the boy too back away from Leah. He was about to do just that when Leah's emotions tugged at him. He turned to look at her. She stood so tall and proud, defiant yet vulnerable. She needed Mike.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the couple before him. Jasper wasn't sure how this was going to work out. Mike was a danger to all of them. Looking at Leah's bravery, Mike's fear, remembering Seth's youthful worship and grief, Bella's all encompassing love of her friends, Jasper determined that he was going to make this work. He would protect them all even if he had to destroy the world and rebuild it to suit their happiness.

Seth and Leah would smile again. Mike would become a strong man, confident and capable of protecting his mate. Angela would grow in confidence and power, her humor and kindness blessing all those who knew her. Bella...his mate would be loved and cherished.

"Tell her everything Mike. If you don't I will." Jasper growled. He saw Mike blanch and felt his fear but did nothing to alleviate it. It was time he grew up. Jasper walked away. He wasn't at all sure Mike would tell her but he would intervene only if he had too.

He caught up with Bella who was smiling over the ice cream section. Her and Seth were playfully arguing over which flavor was best. Jasper couldn't help his own smile. They would have this night of movies and bonding. They would wait for the tribal elders decision. No matter what they decided Jasper would begin training them. His grin turned hard. They were going to be a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Mike walked along the... girl...damn, he didn't even know her name. He stopped and grabbed her hand, stopping her. Tingles ran up his arm and a warmth invaded his body. He closed his eyes taking in her scent. She smelled of the woods and rain. He wanted to pull her close, bury himself in her scent but he held off.

"M..my n..name is M..Mike Newton." He stuttered out. God, he was such a doofus. Why couldn't he be suave like the Cullens. Edward wouldn't stutter like a fool, he would give her his intense look and she would melt. Jasper would give that evil smirk that made all the girls swoon for a bad boy. Emmett would laugh and flirt, charming her. Hell, Tyler was more smooth than he was. He would just give her that cocky attitude that had the girls lining up.

"Leah Clearwater." Mike opened his eyes. Her voice was husky, sexy, it made shivers run down his back. Leah...what a beautiful name. They resumed walking, their hands still clasped. Mike was relieved she didn't let him go. He kept stealing glances at her. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her proud features seemed regal. She was a princess and he was so unworthy.

They made it to the park and sat down at a table. It was raining so few people were out. They just looked at each other, neither minding the rain. Mike looked away. Her beauty left him speechless. He needed to tell her everything. He wasn't sure how Jasper knew about him but didn't doubt that he did. There was something about the Cullens, Jasper in particular. He had to tell her and hope she accepted him. If she didn't he would give up the fight. He would ask his father to kill him and if he didn't...well he would just take care of it himself.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered he was relieved he didn't stutter this time. He felt her squeeze his hand and he drew courage from it.

"I'm dangerous to be around." He said a little more loudly than he intended. He looked at her briefly but she didn't say anything her face was a mask. He knew that underneath that mask she was a mass of emotions but he didn't push. He needed to tell her everything then...if she didn't reject him there would be time to learn all her emotions. Learn all about her.

"Six months ago I was on a hunting trip with my dad and some of his friends." Mike shut his eyes as the memories came to him. "Something attacked me. I never got a good look at it. It bit my side before my dad shot at it scaring it off." Mike lifted his shirt showing her the scar. It was a large bite mark.

She reached out to touch it and he groaned at the feel of her hot fingers on his cool skin. Her touch was magical, searing, addicting...He pulled his shirt back down before he embarrassed himself.

"Our trip was cut short. Dad took me to the doctor and I was patched up I didn't really think more about it. I felt a little different. I could see more clearly, smell more things, taste...My emotions were more volatile. I felt like there was something in me trying to get out. Something wild and dangerous. I put it off as just the result of a near death experience." Mike let out a breath.

"I was driving to Seattle when it first happened. I had felt sick most of the day but restless. I had to get out...away. Everything seemed so overwhelming. Every noise and scent amplified to the point that it nearly drove me mad. I don't know exactly what happened. I woke up four days later. Naked covered in blood and dirt." Mike drew in a deep breath waiting for her to say something. When she didn't he went on.

"It took me another day to get back to my car. Surprisingly I parked it and locked it. I don't remember doing that..." He trailed off remembering the relief at finding his car. "I made it home and my dad..." He remembered crying in his fathers arms. He didn't tell her that. His weakness had always embarrassed him.

"We tried to figure out what happened. Neither of us had a clue. It happened again a month later. Almost exactly the same. The need to leave...to escape...the overwhelming senses...waking covered in dirt and blood. This time we figured out that it had been a full moon. We decided to prepare for the next full moon..." Mike closed his eyes tight at the memories.

"We were such idiots...Dad locked me in the basement, but it couldn't hold me. I broke out...Dad said I took one look at him standing before me with a gun and took off. He found me four days later." The horror he had felt when his father told him returned. He could have killed his father. His father should have killed him, should have stopped him.

"I wanted to run away, to die, but dad convinced me to stay...he said we would figure it out. Now before a full moon he takes me deep into the woods, then returns for me afterwards. I don't know if I've hurt anyone..." Again Mike trailed off this time in guilt. He did know. The last time he woke up and smelled the blood that covered him, it wasn't animal blood but human. He had wanted to die then and there but his father convinced him they would figure it out. He told him he would make sure they had him secured the next time. Mike wasn't sure what he feared more. Hurting a person or being caged.

He looked down at his hands in guilt. "I'm a werewolf." He finished. 'and a coward' He mentally added. He should have told her the truth. Let her know he was a murderer, let her escape the danger of him. He couldn't, couldn't face the look of horror that would be in her eyes.

He felt a hand on his chin. Her strong warm fingers lifted his face. He didn't open his eyes at first. He didn't want to see her disgust. He felt gentle lips kiss his and finally opened his eyes in shock. She looked at him with a big smile on her face. Her smile was beautiful, it seemed to light the darkness in his heart.

She moved away from him and he felt bereft. She looked around then suddenly changed. Instead of the beautiful woman, a beautiful wolf stood before him. Gray...Mike looked into her eyes and moved forward. No fear...not even surprise. Of course she was a wolf, but not deadly, out of control, and wild like him. No, she was strong, powerful, beautiful...perfect.

Mike moved closer to her, reaching out a hand. He ran it through her fur, marveling at the texture. "Perfect" He breathed.

**Author's Note:** I know a lot of you didn't like Mike being the imprint. I seriously thought about trying to change it, but I already had him so ingrained in the story it would have been difficult. I hope you like it.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 8

Jasper smelled her before he actually saw her. He groaned at the thought of having to talk to her. He understood mentally that she had been hurt, that he had betrayed her, but his heart told him there was no betrayal. Just a righting of what should have been. He should feel guilty but instead he felt happy, determined, protective...all feelings about Bella. He really felt little toward Alice.

He pulled Bella aside. "Alice is here. I'm going to have to talk to her. Go to La Push with the others." He felt Bella's panic rise.

"No!" She said loudly pulling away from him. Her eyes darting around before seeing Alice.

Jasper pulled Bella closer to him. He could feel Alice's anger and wouldn't let her harm his mate.

"Please Bella, trust me. She's angry I don't want her taking her anger out on you. If you are here she will focus on you instead of on me. I'm the one she should be angry at. I'm the one who let our relationship go on too long. I should have ended it long ago, when I first realised I didn't love her like she loved me. When I first realised she wasn't my mate,but I'm not sorry. It brought me to you." Jasper told her.

Bella looked up at him, her eyes big with fear. Jasper was hurt she didn't seem to trust him. He told himself she didn't have his gift. All she had was a couple of days of his love, not enough time for him to prove himself to her. He put a gentle palm on her cheek and projected the love he felt for her. She gasped at the intensity of it. He pulled her closer and kissed her. His kiss was hard and demanding as he tried to put his emotions in his touch.

"I love you Bella. It's not just a spell, or a mating pull. It's a deep soul connection. It's me watching you all this time and seeing who you really are. Loving you but not allowing myself to acknowledge it, till I was forced to. I recognized your beauty, felt the love you have for those around you, enjoyed your humor, admired your strength. I love you Isabella Swan and now that I have you nothing will keep me from you. Not our exes, not the Volturi, not the whole world. You are mine and I keep what is mine." Jasper said pulling her close.

He knew Alice could hear, he hoped it would make her understand but all he felt from her was anger and a sense of betrayal. He needed to get Bella out of here. He pulled back from her, looking in her eyes. She was scared but she made her decision. She gave him one last kiss and turned to join the others.

Jasper felt Alice step up beside him but didn't acknowledge her as he watched Bella pile in the car with the others. Their eyes never left each others till they couldn't see each other any more. He sighed heavily and turned to Alice. He was surprised as she jumped on him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him fiercely. Jasper pushed her off him and wiped his mouth in disgust.

"Don't do that again!" He growled at her.

Alice's chest heaved with quick angry breaths that she didn't need but gasped in an effort to control herself. "You're mine Jasper Hale!" She snarled.

Jasper stood up tall, glaring at her. "I am Jasper Whitlock and I am not yours. I have never been yours. Don't be fooled by my allowing you to have your way all these years. I did it because I really didn't care." He stalked to her now becoming angry.

"You never knew me, I never allowed you to know me. I didn't want you to know me so I allowed you to have your way. Don't push me Alice, you won't like what happens." Jasper growled as he his hands dug into her shoulders. He could smell her arousal and saw a smirk on her face. He pushed her away roughly in disgust and turned away from her. He could feel her lust. He started to walk away, he was done with this conversation. He felt her arms encircle his waist and he growled loudly. He pulled her away from him and threw her to the ground. She began to laugh.

"Finally, I have pushed and pushed. Never have you shown your true self to me." She stood up and walked to him her voice taunting. "I didn't want the weak man, who let me boss him around. I wanted this man...strong...determined and oh so sexy." She punctuated her words by running a finger over his chest. "The things you let me do..." She laughed mockingly.

He grabbed her hand. "This man has never wanted you. I didn't want to be cruel Alice, some of the time we spent together was...pleasant...but it is over." Jasper said.

Alice's smile left her face and she glared at him. She pulled her hand away in anger. "I heard what you told her but it isn't true. What you feel for her is only the result of a spell gone wrong! You love me! I'm the one that saved you!" Alice told him petulantly.

"No you tried to shackle me. You tried to manipulate me, you never really loved me. I am an empath I know emotions, Alice. What you felt for me wasn't love just a need to dominate. You wanted to feel powerful, control the God of War. You wanted to be in control of me because you felt so out of control in your own life." He paused as he felt his words hit home. It was time for secrets to come out, it was time she faced them.

"He has a mate Alice. You can't come in between that. You will find your own mate." Jasper said more gently. He couldn't be cruel in this, he knew loneliness.

"When?! Tanya has been waiting for centuries!" Alice cried. "I really did love him Jazz." She finished softer.

Jasper said nothing. "He was so strong and compassionate. A beacon in the storm I woke up in. He gave me hope. Helped me realize I could control my urges for human blood. But now..." Alice choked. "How could such a compassionate man hate Bella so much? I can't even hate her and she took you from me." She cried.

"I don't know, Alice. Maybe it is his upbringing. Carlisle did tell us his father was a hard man, full of prejudices and judgement. Maybe more of that rubbed off than we thought." Jasper said feeling a little compassion for the woman. He had always known she had a secret love for Carlisle. They had never talked about it. It never threatened him. Carlisle whatever his faults truly loved Esme.

"I do feel for you Jazz, it could be love. We could be good together." Alice said looking at him wistfully. "You always turned me on." She added with a naughty grin.

"I'm sorry Alice." He told her. He was sorry she was hurt and lonely, but he couldn't be what she wanted and with Bella he could be himself.

Alice nodded. "Carlisle and Esme called Voltera. Edward has left for Alaska. I am unsure what Rose and Emmett are doing they are fading out of my visions. I can't see any outcomes. I only knew you would be here because I saw holes in me visions in this area. Peter is looking for Renee, apparently she got wind of what has happened. She is on her way here, tell Peter he doesn't have to look. The Volturi will be in an uproar. They will bring the whole guard to Washington. I can't see outcomes because of the shifters and witches. I am going to go to Alaska. I'm not a fighter Jazz and I couldn't be around you and Bella, but if I get any useful visions I will call you." Jasper could feel Alice's pain and loneliness but knew he couldn't comfort her. She started to turn away but stopped and looked at him with sadness. He felt genuine love come from her. He so rarely felt that emotion coming from her directed at him.

"I'm selfish and had to try to keep you Jazz but I've always known I didn't deserve you." She said sadly.

"No, Alice, you deserve more. You deserve someone who loves you." Jasper told her. It wasn't a lie.

Alice choked back a sob. "Tell Bella that...in time I will forgive her."

Jasper wanted to yell at her. Bella didn't need her forgiveness she had done nothing wrong but he held it in. He really wanted to end this conversation. He was feeling the absence of his mate and their was only so much sympathy he could have for Alice. He had used her and she had used him. It wasn't a good relationship and didn't deserve all this melodrama. Jasper just nodded.

Alice began to walk away. Jasper felt like letting out a huge sigh of relief but held it in as he began to run to La Push.

* * *

Bella kept looking over at Mike and Leah. Leah had her face buried in Mike's neck and he was holding her close. It was so strange. This was Mike...the boy who had followed her around. The boy who had dated Jessica Stanley. He was holding Leah and comforting her.

Leah had not let anyone in. She had been short with them...angry. She was nice enough to Bella, Angela and Seth but she was sarcastic toward Paul and wouldn't talk to Jasper at all. She wouldn't let anyone comfort her, told them she didn't want their pity, but here she was taking comfort in the strength of someone who Bella had never known even had the strength to give.

Bella turned her eyes to Seth. He didn't look to happy about this but he didn't say anything. Bella understood the feeling, how could anyone deny Leah some happiness? She deserved it more than any of them.

They pulled up to the Clearwater's house to find Jacob pacing on the porch and Charlie sitting in a chair. Bella gulped, wishing Jasper was there. No, she thought, maybe it was better she faced her dad alone at first.

She didn't get a chance as Jacob bounded to them. "It's about time! The council agreed to let you stay. They told Charlie everything. The treaty was broken and Billy said Charlie needed to know. If the leech is going to bring more leeches then Charlie is going to have to know to help keep Forks from becoming a vampire feeding zone." Jacob told them.

Bella stared at Jacob with her mouth open. How could he give so much information in so few sentences with so little fear. He was talking about war in his home town. Didn't he know people would be hurt? And they were putting her father in the fire! Bella began to get angry, but before she could say anything Paul laughed loudly and whooped with joy.

Bella turned in disbelief, even Leah was smiling.

"You have to understand Bella. Of course I would rather be away from Sam and we would have left with you and ...your mate...but separating from the pack would have been painful... if it was even possible." Leah told her never leaving the circle of Mike's arms.

Bella wondered if Mike knew everything. Had Leah explained all of it? He seemed to be taking it well if she had.

"Isabella Swan! I want to talk to you!" Charlie said standing up. Oooh boy, Bella felt like a child getting ready for a punishment. She followed him as he walked away from the group trying to ignore the snickers of Paul and Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell me what was happening?! You were in danger...when your leg was broken, you were hurt by a vampire weren't you?!" He demanded.

Bella couldn't speak she just nodded. "Damn it Bella!" Charlie shouted.

"I couldn't tell you, you would have made me leave. Packed me back to Arizona. I couldn't leave Edward and telling you would have put you in danger!" Bella cried.

"I was already in danger Bella. More danger because I was ignorant. If I had known I could have maybe protected myself. I could have gained help from the shifters. How many times was I out in the woods searching for animals that supposedly were attacking hikers?" Charlie started to pace.

"You weren't alone the wolves were protecting you." Bella whispered.

"So what were you going to do Bella? Marry Edward then get him to change you, then what? Fake your death? Leave me to grieve?" Charlie asked genuine hurt in his voice.

"I didn't want to. I wanted to tell you but that would have put you on the Volturi's hit list. I just didn't want you in danger dad. I didn't want to leave you." Bella told him tears in her eyes.

"I was in danger Bella! I am in danger! How much more have you kept from me?" Charlie declared frustration in his voice.

"How much has Jacob told you?" Bella asked chewing on her lip.

"He said you cast a spell that drove Edward nuts. Edward killed Sue." Charlie paused and Bella could see the pain in his eyes. She had suspected he had feelings for Sue. "He said there is going to be a big war between vampires and the wolves of La Push. There is going to be a council meeting tomorrow night to hammer out a treaty with Jasper. I don't really get why Jasper is in this, wouldn't he side with his brother? I suppose he's not really his brother..." Charlie trailed off then shook his head. "Jacob wanted me to put in a good word for him but frankly I think he's holding things back. Tell me what is going on Bella."

So Jacob hadn't told him that Jasper was her mate and was even trying to get her father to push him on her again. Bella frowned in annoyance. It was time to tell her father everything. Maybe he wouldn't approve but he needed the truth.

"I'll tell you everything from the beginning." Bella said and led him to a fallen tree where they both sat as she began her tale.

* * *

Bella and Charlie made their way to the Clearwater's house. Charlie was mad at her for keeping so much from him.

"I may not have agreed Bella but you should have told me the truth. Argued with me if you had to but I deserved the truth!" Charlie had told her. Bella had agreed and promised to not hold secrets from him again. No more lies.

Bella was surprised to see not only Jasper in the front yard of the Clearwater's house but Rosalie and Emmett too.

"Belly bear!" Emmett cried and rushed to her swooping her up into his air depriving hug. Bella hit his back until he loosened his grip then laughed happily. Emmett put her down finally and Bella turned, wanting to go to Jasper. She saw him standing in front of her father.

He put his hand out. "Hello Chief Swan, I am formally asking permission to court your daughter." He said. Bella's face turned bright red and she heard laughter coming and snickers from the group around her. Bella held her breath while Charlie studied Jasper. She would fight her father if she had to but she really hoped he would accept Jasper.

"Well you keep her safe? Well you put her before your self? What about Alice I thought you two were dating?" Charlie asked studying the man in front of him.

"Alice and I have broken up. I will protect her with everything I have and she is already so far above me. I am a monster and she is an angel." Jasper said with feeling. Bella gasped relieved that he had broken up with Alice but wondering why would he tell her father he was a monster?!

Charlie nodded. "All men are monsters in some way. Few recognise it. I believe you love her. I give you permission, but if you hurt her I have a gun. I have been told that a gun won't kill a vampire but it probably will hurt like hell." Charlie told him and started to his car.

"I have to go to the office and take care of some things. I will be here for the council meeting tomorrow and I expect you to come home tonight Bella." Charlie said.

Bella ran into Jasper's arms. How could she have missed him so much in such a short amount of time? She was glad her father accepted him but a little sad he expected her home tonight. She wanted to stay in La Push with ...her coven. It felt odd thinking of Angela and Leah that way but she was beginning to.

Jasper kissed her soundly then let her turn in his arms. She faced Emmett and Rosalie. Emmett was grinning broadly and Rosalie was looking at her nails in annoyance. A little doubt entered her mind. Was Rose only here for Emmett?

"Ummm...so you have probably found out by now I'm a witch?" She asked scared of their reaction.

Emmett's grin remained. Rosalie put her hand down and looked up at Bella. "You're a witch and I'm a bitch. Together we'll teach the Volturi not to mess with us!" Rosalie said a smile lighting her beautiful face. She walked forward and placed a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"We're with you all the way Bella. We love you sister." She said and walked on by only to be swooped up by Emmett who proudly told everyone that '"This was his woman!"

Bella was a little surprised but extremely happy as she leaned back into Jasper's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 9

"Thank you for letting me stay here Leah." Angela told the sad girl. "Where's Mike?" She added uncomfortably. Leah was so full of grief the only time she had seen even a hint of a smile had been when she was with Mike.

Angela had trouble reconciling the boy she knew with the one that had come to La Push with them. He hadn't even looked at Bella. Last she knew he had a major crush on her. He had stayed close to Leah his easy-going attitude seeming to soothe her. He had taken over all the preparations for the funeral from Leah with a charm Angela hadn't known he had. He didn't seem to have a natural confidence but his love for Leah had added a determined streak to him. He had just not taken no from anyone while he tried to smooth the way for Leah.

She had been unsure when she had first found out that Leah had imprinted on Mike but the more she saw of them the more relieved she was that Leah had someone solely in her corner.

"Mike went home. He's going to explain things to his father." Leah said with a sad but somewhat secretive smile.

Angela wanted to grill her for more information. She wanted to talk and giggle over their respective boyfriends, but she didn't know Leah well enough yet. She felt a connection between them but it didn't cover the fact that the girl was grieving for her mother, frightened for her tribe and dealing with a brand new imprint. Angela just didn't know where to start.

"Hey my mom gave me a spell book. Maybe we should check it out?" Angela asked. Though she supposed she should be frightened, finding out she was a witch, having a spell go bad and causing a war and all, she wasn't. She was glad to find out she was a witch and excited to learn all about it.

Leah gave her a sad smile. "Mom left some books too. She was always trying to teach me but I didn't want to learn."

"Oh." Angela said feeling guilty. She looked around for something to break up the tense situation. Her eyes roamed the room before finding a cabinet with a lock on it.

"Hey is that a liquor cabinet?" Angela asked a mischievous smile coming over her face.

"Um yeah..." Leah said a frown on her face.

* * *

Bella was tense as they pulled up to her house. She hoped Charlie wasn't still mad. She understood his point. She would have hated it if he kept potentially dangerous secrets from her but he should understand that she did it for his safety. Their were laws!

"C'mon darlin, your dad isn't mad." Jasper said tugging on her arm and disrupting her thoughts. Bella smiled at him. How come it seemed like they had been together for years and not just a few days? He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"How about we just go somewhere and park?" She said wanting more of those kisses. She saw him grin and his finger came up to caress the side of her jaw. Bella closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.

Suddenly his hand was gone and Bella frowned at the loss of his touch. "We can't avoid this darlin." He said getting out of her truck. Bella let out a sigh of frustration but followed him.

Charlie opened the door before they could knock. "Evenin Jasper. Come in Bella." Charlie said as he walked into the house. They followed, Bella was a little surprised that Charlie led them to the dining room instead of the living room. She was even more surprised to find the table set. She looked at Charlie in confusion.

"I wanted to fix you dinner Bells. I want one last meal with my baby girl." He said his eyes betraying a sadness that shocked her.

Suddenly it hit her hard, all the possible things that could go wrong. Either one of them could die in the upcoming battle. The Volturi could demand his death because of his knowledge. She could be changed and have to leave him to avoid lusting for his blood. Tears sprang to her eyes but she didn't let them fall.

"You didn't cook did you?" She tried to joke but it came out kind of choked.

Charlie looked a little embarrassed. "Well kind of, I bought one of those frozen lazagnas. All I have to do is put it in the oven right? I timed it so it would be done soon."

"Umm...I'll go check on it." Bella said needing a moment to gain control over her emotions.

She walked over to the oven, wiping her eyes. She opened the oven door only to find that Charlie had not actually turned on the oven. She couldn't help but laugh. Bella supposed she could turn on the oven but dinner wouldn't be ready for hours, or she could whip something else up?

She walked back to the dining room, both men looked up at her. Love shown in both sets of eyes, just different kinds of love. Bella felt those pesky tears threatening again.

"You forgot to turn on the oven Charlie." Bella said giving a small laugh. Charlie looked suitably embarrassed.

"It will take a couple of hours if I start the lasagna now, or I could make something else if your hungry?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to make dinner for you Bells." Charlie said disgruntled.

"How about if I go get you two a pizza? It will give you a chance to talk." Jasper asked.

Bella wasn't so sure. She usually had a hard time talking to Charlie. Neither one of them were good with words. She had no time to protest though as Jasper kissed her hair and headed out the door, not waiting for her to agree. She stared after him a little irritated at his high handedness.

"Umm Bells I'm not good at this but..." Charlie stammered for a minute and Bella had pity on him, leading him to the table and sitting him down. She went to the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee for the both of them.

"I'm not either dad but I think we need to talk." Bella told him before taking a sip of her coffee. "Did you know mom was a witch?" She asked diving right in. She saw his hand tighten on his cup.

"No, I had no clue." Charlie looked away from her. "It explains a lot. When you told me I...it brought up a lot of memories. Now I know why Renee left me. I just wish she had told me the truth. She never told me she was a witch, never told me that you could be hunted by the Volturi. If I had known of the danger to her and you, I wouldn't have been so adamant about not leaving Forks. I would have went with you, kept you safe. She didn't trust me. Didn't give me a chance and left me alone for all these years without my daughter or my wife. Left me alone to keep me safe...but alone." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry dad." Bella said softly.

"That's why I was so mad Bells. You were planning on leaving me again. You weren't going to trust me with the truth, you were just going to leave me alone again thinking you were dead." Charlie said.

Bella couldn't take it and stood up to hug him. It was awkward at first but soon their love melted the stiffness and Charlie hugged her back.

"Promise me Bells. Promise you won't leave without telling me the truth." Charlie begged.

"I promise." Bella told him and stepped away from him. She wiped her eyes and sat down at the table, taking her coffee in her shaking hands.

Charlie took a sip of his coffee before speaking again. "Jasper said he wants you to stay on the reservation. He says it will be safer for you."

Bella looked up surprised. Jasper hadn't discussed this with her. She wanted to be with Angela and Leah but she wasn't sure she wanted to leave Charlie. She knew Jasper would go where ever she went so she wasn't concerned with leaving him. Would Charlie let her go?

"I think he's right Bells. I can't protect you as much as you need to be protected." Charlie said with a frown.

Bella studied him. Would he be safe here without her or Jasper around? She wasn't so sure. "Why don't you stay at the reservation too? I'm sure Billy would be glad to have you stay with him." Bella said hoping he would. It would be much safer for him.

Charlie smiled sadly. "I can't leave my town Bells. I'm the sheriff, I'm the one who's supposed to protect my town. There's going to be an awful lot of ummm...supernatural activity and I will need to be here to try to keep my people safe." He told her.

"You could stay in La Push and still come to work every day." She pushed. It wouldn't keep him totally safe but she would feel much better if he was on the reservation at night.

"I promise to check in often and I want you to call me too. Maybe we could meet for dinner every friday as long as we can safely do so?" Charlie asked.

Bella was disappointed he hadn't taken her up on her offer but understood. He needed to be here. She nodded and kept her fear to herself. They had just settled into an awkward silence when they heard a knock on the door.

Bella answered it to find a smiling Jasper holding two pizzas.

* * *

"So Emily was your cousin?" Angela gasped in disbelief.

Leah nodded as she took another drink. "My life has been one big old pile of shit." She said sarcastically.

Angela giggled at her and took another drink.

"What's it like being a shifter?" Angela asked very curious.

"It sucks!" Leah said. "It ruined my life. I lost my boyfriend, my best friend, my father and now my mother."

Angela got up and stumbled to the girl, dragging her into an embrace. "I wish I could make it better for you." She said leaning her head against Leah's.

"Hey maybe we could find a spell that would make it so you didn't have to shift anymore." Angela said getting up and pulling out the book her mother had given her.

Leah watched her with trepidation. Did she want to give up shifting? Yesterday she would have said yes in a heartbeat. Now...how would she protect her brother? her coven? Mike?

Was it really that she wanted to protect everyone or was it the look in Mike's eyes when he saw her in wolf form? Leah shivered, the look he gave her had made her forget the horror shifting had caused in her life. It had made her think of the power and freedom she felt when she ran in wolf form. Made her forget the humiliation of being under Sam's control. Mike was a werewolf, even without the full moon she could sense the wildness in him. She felt an answering call in her and it thrilled her.

"No..." Leah said surprising Angela out of her frantic search of the book.

Angela pouted. "I wanted to cast a spell."

Leah giggled, then stopped abruptly, shocked the sound had come from her. She did not giggle. Leah looked at the drink in front of her. Why had she let Angela talk her into drinking?

"Maybe we can cast a small spell." Leah said shocking herself. She had never wanted to cast a spell before. She resisted her mothers attempts to teach her, she had wanted a normal life. It was never going to happen now so she might as well embrace the weirdness. She thought bitterly.

Angela squealed in delight and started thumbing through the book again. She started giggling, Leah looked over her shoulder curiously. She started to read the spell that Angela was looking at.

"No way!" Leah said vehemently. "I already have this stupid tattoo. I don't want to get myself trapped into another pack!"

"Well this one would be a stronger connection. Wouldn't it be nice not to have to listen to Sam anymore?" Angela said tempting her.

Leah was tempted, but spells didn't always go the way you expected and without the guidance of her mother she just wasn't sure. Still it would be nice to be out from under Sam's rule. Maybe it was the alcohol she had consumed but she felt herself giving in. "We will need Bella to cast it with us." She said.

Angela clapped her hands excitedly. "We can go to her house and get her."

"We are too drunk to drive." Leah told her. Truthfully she wasn't as drunk as Angela. She drank with the pack enough to develop some kind of tolerance. She had a nice buzz but nothing more. Angela on the other hand obviously didn't drink much and was almost falling down.

Instead of discouraging her though, she seemed to be more excited. "I'll call Paul." She said pulling out her cell phone.

Leah sighed in annoyance. She took the book from Angela and studied the spell the girl was talking about. She looked at the symbol in shock. Her mother had this tattoo on her shoulder. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to cast this spell. She looked at the title, 'Marking of the Coven' hmmmm.

"He's on his way." Angela said as she sat next to Leah. They studied the spell for ten minutes before hearing Paul's knock on the door. Leah rolled her eyes and fought to control her smile. It was kind of funny seeing the Paul the womanizer so hopelessly in love. Angela popped up and answered the door.

"Alright let's get over to Bella's house." Leah said loudly interrupting their kiss. She did not want to be a third wheel all night. She was sure Paul wouldn't be leaving Angela anytime soon.

She drove to Forks as Angela and Paul made out beside her. It was really irritating. She kind of wished she had woken Seth to come with them instead of getting Quil to watch him. She drove a little faster than she should have. Paul should have been driving, after all she had been drinking. Paul hadn't bought the argument though, knowing her too well.

Leah was extremely glad when she pulled into the Swan's driveway. "We're here." She said loudly getting out of the car and slamming the door.

She knocked on Bella's door and waited for the two lovebirds to make it up the steps. The door opened before they got there and Leah narrowed her eyes at the leech standing there. Before they could say anything Bella came up beside him.

"Leah?" Bella asked before looking over to see the very drunk and laughing Angela being held up and kissed by Paul.

Bella shook her head and invited them in. They entered to see Chief Swan at the table eating pizza. 'Uh oh' Leah thought she had forgotten Bella's father was the chief of police. She turned around to usher Angela out of there.

"Hey is there more pizza." Paul said loudly. Angela followed him as he made his way to the table and rudely grabbed a slice. Angela tried to act sober but it was impossible as she stumbled and giggled. Leah groaned, they were in so much trouble.

Chief Swan sighed grimly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Who drove?" He asked.

"Umm..." Leah wanted to lie and tell him Paul did but Angela piped up before she could.

"Leah did, Paul said he wanted kisses." She said before kissing Paul. Paul grinned around his mouthful of pizza and tugged her near.

Leah put her head in her hands.

"Have you been drinking?" The Chief asked.

Leah did not want to answer that question.

"Hey dad why don't I order some more pizza. You know Paul can eat two whole pizzas by himself." Bella said a little loudly.

The Chief kept his eyes on Leah but nodded.

"We have this awesome spell we want to try out." Angela said as she dragged her mouth away from Paul's. Leah couldn't help her grin. The girl only had two things on her mind Paul and magic.

"What spell?" Jasper asked.

Leah wasn't sure she wanted to answer him. A leech had killed her mother. Granted it wasn't this one but when you really looked at it if the Cullens hadn't come to Forks none of this would have happened. None of them would have shifted,Sam would still be her boyfriend, Emily her best friend and her parents would still be alive.

"I'm going to let this go one time Leah Clearwater. I know you have been going through a lot but if this happens again I will press charges. Understand?" The Chief asked.

Leah nodded, relieved he wasn't pressing charges now.

The Chief nodded. "You two are going to be staying here tonight. I don't want you getting into trouble...and no more drinking." He told her.

Again Leah nodded. Her mother wasn't around to get after her anymore but she was sure Sam would let her have it if he found out. Bella came back and wrapped her arms around Jasper.

"Did I hear something about a spell? I hope you two didn't try to cast one while drunk. No good could come from it." Bella said frowning.

Leah cleared her throat. "No we need you to cast it." She said handing her the book and showing her the spell. Jasper read over her shoulder.

Leah watched them feeling a little lonely. Paul and Angela had taken over one of the chairs. Paul had Angela on his lap and they were whispering and kissing. Jasper and Bella stood side by side, even though they were kissing you could almost feel the connection between them.

"I think this would be a good idea. Of course, you need to wait till you are both totally sober. It would get you out from under Sam's thumb and the benefits of you three being able to communicate through thought would be a definite bonus." Jasper finally said.

Paul perked up. "Hey can we be in on this? I don't like Sam bossing me around." Paul asked.

Leah wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. Paul needed someone to keep him in line.

"Not with this spell but maybe there is another one." Bella said.

Paul was disappointed but shrugged and went back to kissing Angela.

There was a knock on the door and Bella went to answer it. Leah moved to the corner, hoping the chief would forget about her.

"We bring food." Said a familiar voice. Leah looked up joy lighting her heart at the boyish smile on Mike's face.

"I love you man." Paul said getting up and kissing Mike on the forehead in a playful manner before grabbing a pizza. Mike shoved him off and set the pizzas on the table before coming to her. His hand went to caress her face. She stared into his eyes wondering how he could make her feel so feminine and beautiful. She licked her lips hoping he would kiss her. He took her invitation and her heart skipped a beat.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

"Hello Carlisle, may I come in?" Charlie asked trying to keep his deep-seated anger at this man hidden. He wanted information and antagonizing him wouldn't help the situation.

"Of course Chief Swan, May I get you something to drink?" Esme asked with a charming smile.

"No thank you Mrs. Cullen." Charlie told her as he followed Carlisle.

"I'll just leave you two to talk then." She said with a small smile and walked off.

Carlisle lead him into an office and motioned for him to sit in a seat in front of his desk. Charlie declined the offer. He wasn't going to let Carlisle put him in a defensive position.

"I am here investigating Sue Clearwater's death. Eyewitnesses have Edward at the scene." Charlie told him his eyes watching Carlisle's every movement.

"Edward is visiting family in Alaska." Carlisle said calmly.

"That's a shame, from what I have heard this was all an accident. I'm sure you have the funds to hire a good lawyer to help him out." Charlie rocked on his feet a bit as he watched Carlisle. The little son of a bitch probably could hire a lawyer good enough to get him out of the charges, but Charlie didn't think that he would come forward. From what he had gleaned from the people he had talked to, vampires were a secretive bunch and wouldn't like their problems out in the open in a human court room. He was really here to get as much information as he could from Carlisle, maybe rattle his cage a bit. Appease the Quileutes and hopefully keep them from pursuing revenge and getting hurt.

"I don't know what you have heard Charlie but I am sure my son had nothing to do with Ms Clearwater's death. He has been in Alaska for a couple of weeks." Carlisle said straight-faced.

Charlie whistled through his teeth. "Wow, you're a good liar Carlisle. But I have many witnesses not only putting him in the area but actually seeing him throw Sue against a tree." Normally he wouldn't give that information out but he was confident that Jasper would keep the girls safe and the wolves could definitely hold their own. He wanted to push Carlisle.

"The Quileutes have had an irrational hatred of us since we arrived. I'm sure that whatever happened was an accident that they are using to their advantage in an attempt to get us to leave." Carlisle said with a wave of his hand.

Charlie had a hard grin on his face as he studied Carlisle. "You would know about irrational hatred wouldn't you. I've heard what you have been saying about my daughter. Jasper was quite informative. I don't like you calling my daughter a witch and making threats." He said quietly.

"Hardly irrational." Carlisle growled. "If you knew what I did, had seen what I have you would have killed your daughter before she was born."

Charlie fought down his anger. This was what he wanted. He wanted Carlisle to tell him more, he needed to keep his cool now that Carlisle had cracked a bit. "She has been a handful since she got here. Running off, getting hurt, causing trouble. Always lying to me. I had hoped that you would be a good influence on her but..." He let that trail off. "I blame Angela. Every since Bella befriended her she has become more and more of a handful. Did you know Angela came over to our house drunk as a skunk the other night? She talked poor Leah Clearwater into drinking with her then had Leah drive to our house drunk. Angela was babbling something about spells..."

Charlie ran a hand through his hair as a sign of frustration. "Angela was there the day Sue died too. I have a feeling that girl had more to do with Sue's death than she lets on. I just need to talk to Edward to get his side of what happened."

Charlie studied Carlisle, most of what he said was true but he hoped the spin he had put on it would lead Carlisle to believe he might be sympathetic to his side of things and open up to him. Angela was one of the sweetest girls he had ever known, if anything she was a good influence on Bella. Edward on the other hand...

Carlisle tapped his fingers on his desk. "Angela is a witch." Carlisle finally spat out.

Charlie decided to play stupid. "Well she is a handful but I'm sure she's just going through typical teenage rebellion. She is a pastors daughter, she's probably just rebelling against her dad. Aside from being a bit of a bad influence she is harmless."

"Harmless?!" Carlisle sputtered standing up. "She would have been harmless if she hadn't embraced her perversion."

"Perversion?" Charlie asked.

"Witchcraft!" Carlisle spat. "It is very real Charlie. I have seen a great deal of evil in my life. But this..."

Charlie watched him as he paced.

"There is no such thing as witches Carlisle. It's just a teenager looking for attention." Charlie said.

"Witches are real! I have spent centuries trying to eradicate them!" Carlisle said his face lit with anger.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Power corrupts Charlie. I have seen it time and time again. First it starts out small and then they begin to cast more and more dangerous spells till they begin to hurt those around them, but they are so seduced by the power that they continue to seek it. Almost like an addiction. I had hoped Bella would not embrace her dark side. She was so in love with Edward that I thought he could keep her from it. She has to die Charlie. Now that she has had a taste of the power, she won't stop."

"You are talking about my daughter Carlisle." Charlie growled. He wanted to keep Carlisle talking but talk of killing his daughter was too much.

Carlisle took a deep breath. "I know Charlie and I am sorry. I like Bella I really do. I was sent here to keep an eye not only on the shifters but also on the daughters of Sue, Renee and Mary."

Charlie couldn't keep the shock from showing on his face.

"We always knew about the shamans in the Quileute tribe, they are why I first came to Forks. Caius wanted me to report on them. The shifters were a surprise but once I was certain they were not children of the moon we made a treaty with them. Caius agreed with me that they were not a danger as they kept to La Push. The shaman at the time showed no signs of knowing about her power or having a coven." Carlisle paused in his story to study Charlie. Charlie held his gaze.

"Later we heard about Mary, Renee and Sue forming a coven but before we could act Renee left seeming to abandon her coven and magic. Mary was married to the reverend and showed no signs of practicing magic. Sue did practice but she was discreet about it and Caius decided she wasn't a big enough problem to risk a war with the shifters. We did know they all had daughters at the same time so we kept an eye on them. Caius caught wind of Angela searching out magic on the internet so he sent me and my family back to Forks. I just watched, Angela's searches were harmless, Leah was totally against all forms of magic and Bella was in Arizona. But then Bella moved here, she befriended Angela. Still Leah was not involved and I thought they wouldn't embrace the evil. Edward started to date Bella and...well Bella is a bit of trouble magnet. We dealt with so many problems, but none of them involved the craft till now. Charlie I don't say this lightly...I love Bella...I had hoped to make her part of my family, but she needs to be stopped before the magic consumes her." Carlisle finished.

"Bella is a good person." Charlie told him.

"Yes, a very good person. So was my mother..." Carlisle stopped and turned away from Charlie.

"So mommy was a witch." Charlie said sarcastically. Whatever Carlisle's issues were it was plain that the man...vampire...was irrational on this subject and Charlie was sick of hearing how Bella would be corrupted.

Carlisle whirled around. "Yes! My father had her burned at the stake. At first I was angry at him. I couldn't believe that my mother was a witch. He seemed like he was crazy with his preaching of witches, vampires and werewolves. He was a hard man who seemed cruel to me in comparison with my gentle mother. Then he died and I was changed. I saw that everything he had preached about was true and I vowed to rid the world of the evil. I joined Caius and the Volturi and we have worked toward ending the threat of witchcraft and werewolves. We have nearly succeeded Charlie. There are no more children of the moon and this is the last coven we have seen in over a decade. You are a law man, sworn to protect, surely you understand why we have to stop them."

"I understand that you are a hypocrite and have brought a war to my town. A war that will hurt my people. I understand you want to hurt innocent girls whose only crime was being born with a gift." Charlie said no longer able to contain his anger. He should try to gain Carlisle's trust maybe spy...but he couldn't do it.

Carlisle looked at him in shock, but Charlie was done listening to him and continued on.

"I have issued a warrant for Edward. If he comes back to town I will gladly enforce it. You are right, I am a law man, sworn to protect. I will be watching you closely, any chance I have to stop you I will take." Charlie told him.

"And just how are you going to enforce it?" Carlisle scoffed.

"I am not only the Chief of Police, I am also Bella's father and I loved Sue Clearwater. Don't underestimate me Carlisle." Charlie threatened.

"I think you should leave!" Carlisle told him.

"I'm leaving." Charlie said walking out the door. He turned one last time before leaving the house. "Vampires, werewolves and witches are not the only supernatural creatures Carlisle."

* * *

Bella sat quietly at the table, she was watching Jasper and not really paying attention to the people arguing about the wording of the treaty or if they should allow more vampires to join. Angela had given up listening a long time ago and was sitting in Paul's lap.

Leah sat stoically by her brother offering no comments. It had to be hard on her listening to the council talk about her mother's death. Some of them wanted to storm the Cullen's house and kill Carlisle and Esme. Others wanted to conserve their strength frightened of the threat of the Volturi.

They seemed glad to have Jasper on their side but didn't want to allow more vampires to join. Most were against Rosalie and Emmett joining their fight but they had reluctantly agreed. Jasper was now trying to convince them they needed even more vampires to join.

Bella's mind began to wander she had no doubt Jasper would win the argument. He was charismatic but the tribe also needed their help. The Volturi were a strong enemy.

"We want Leah, Paul and Seth to be separated from the pack. Sam has proven he has a certain prejudice to the girls and I will not have him endangering them for his own petty vendetta." Jasper told the group cooly.

Sam stood up abruptly sending his chair to the floor and shaking with anger, trying not to shift. Jasper stood still not acknowledging the man. Bella hadn't had problems with Sam except the way he treated Leah. It was almost forgivable that he imprinted on Emily. He had no control of that but his subsequent behavior and denial of Leah's right to grieve, put him on her not like list.

"There is no way for that to happen!" Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I could claim my right...we could form another pack." Jacob said slowly.

Jasper growled loudly. "Not happenin pup." He turned back to the elders.

"The girls have a spell that I believe can be adjusted to include imprints and family. It would allow them to communicate in almost the same fashion as the pack except they would have greater control of their privacy and no one would be in control of the group." Jasper told them regaining his calm.

"No more spells!" Someone yelled out.

"We are going to need their spells." Jasper told them.

They talked amongst themselves before one of the elders stood up. "No we won't allow it. Leah, Seth and Paul are part of the pack and need to remain so."

Jasper smirked. "Make no mistake they will cast the spell. You seem to be under the impression we need you. We do not I can take the girls and leave, gather my own army and leave you to your fate. We are staying because the girls do care about some of you and don't want you slaughtered by the Volturi."

"Then why are we even here!" Sam yelled.

"So that I can tell you what we are going to do. You can either accept or we can leave." Jasper told him.

Billy put his hand on Sam's back, quieting him before he spoke. "What are you going to do?" He asked.

"The girls will cast the spell. We will all stay on the reservation. Mike Newton is Leah's imprint and will come stay with us when he is ready. I will gather all the vampires I believe are trustworthy. We will train and the girls will learn to control their magic. You can hammer out the small details but these things are non negotiable." Jasper said and sat back, putting his arm around Bella.

Bella leaned against him.

"You imprinted?" Sam whispered staring at Leah. Leah blushed and nodded.

"Bastard's jealous." Jasper whispered in Bella's ear. Bella found her eyes narrowing in anger at Sam, ready to jump to her friends defense. There was no need as Leah sat up straighter a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Yes." She said simply, somehow conveying her happiness in that one word.

"I don't like it! I say we kick Bella and Jasper off our lands and handle this ourselves. Leah is mine!" Sam yelled, revealing more than he meant to.

Leah stood up in anger as did Angela and Bella. "Once I gave myself to you gladly. You have played the tragic hero, under the compulsion of an imprint you didn't know about but you and I know the truth Sam." Leah bit out.

Sam growled a warning but Leah didn't stop. "Does Emily know?" Leah asked. "Does anyone know? How you came to me even after the imprint. Lying to me...declaring your love for me and taking mine...even though you knew you were tied to Emily. Even though I have seen others imprint I didn't fully understand till I imprinted. You knew...knew the moment you saw Emily." Leah was breathing heavily now.

"Still you came to me declaring your love, denying your tie to Emily."

"I did love you. I didn't know what was happening...I was the first." Sam defended.

"I believed that Sam but now I know better. You did know that you loved Emily and that your love for me wasn't what you thought. Just as I know now that my love for you wasn't what I thought. You didn't love me Sam. If you had you wouldn't have hurt me by using me. You used me as a connection to your life before you shifted..." Leah looked down and both Bella and Angela rushed to her side to comfort her.

They ushered her out of the room into the hall.

"Let's go get something to eat. From what I saw they are going to be arguing for a while." Angela said.

"I could go for a cheeseburger." Seth piped up.

Leah smiled and hugged her brother. Jasper and Paul stayed in the meeting as the four headed out to get lunch.

Seth was telling them a story about one of Emmett's antics when Bella felt a tingle on the back of her neck. Someone was watching her. She turned around slowly, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach. Her eyes opened wide as she found who was watching her.

"Renee..." She whispered as her mother ran to her and swept her up in a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 11

"Bella I'm so glad you're okay." Renee told her, tears running down her cheeks.

Bella just stood there in shock. She didn't really know what to say. She was a little angry at her mother for never telling her that she was a witch but at the same time she was relieved that Renee was safe.

"Come on, we can go have lunch and tell each other everything." Renee said grabbing Bella's arm.

Bella looked behind her at her friends, she didn't really want to leave them.

"Go ahead Bella, We'll meet back here in what? Two hours? Is that enough time?" Angela asked.

"It should be." Renee told her with a smile.

Bella let Renee drag her along. She still was having trouble gathering her thoughts but Renee held her close as they walked and Bella enjoyed being with her mother again.

"How's Phil?" Bella asked as they walked into a diner.

"Okay, I didn't tell him I was leaving but I think it will be alright. He's used to me now." Renee answered with a smile.

"You need to call him Renee. It's not right taking off without telling him." Bella said a little surprised at how fast she stepped back into her role as her mother's keeper.

"I'll call him soon." She replied waving off Bella's words

Bella sighed as she sat down in a booth across from her mom. They just studied each other, waiting for the other to speak.

"I'm sorry Bella. Mary and Sue promised me they would not expose you to magic. They swore that if you came to Forks that they wouldn't approach you!" Renee finally broke the silence.

Bella really wasn't sure what she was talking about. "I think you should start from the beginning Renee." Bella said slowly.

Renee took a drink from her coffee then began. "Sue always knew about magic. Her mother was a shaman and her mother before her. We became friends in high school. I thought it was so exciting, the spells she cast were amazing and keeping it all a secret was thrilling. We met Mary about six months after Sue and my friendship began." Renee paused smiling at her memories.

"Mary is one of the smartest women I have ever met. She caught us, I'm not even really sure how. She demanded that we show her what we knew. We did and soon found out that our magic was stronger together. We could cast more powerful spells. I was elated. I wanted to use magic for everything, but Sue said her mother had warned her against using too much magic. She said we had enemies, but she never said who they were." Renee's smile left her face.

"Things were fine. We cast a spell forming our coven. The closeness we shared..." Renee drifted off momentarily.

"We all met our significant others at the same time. We all got pregnant at the same time. Now looking back I think it was more than coincidence but at the time I just thought it was wonderful to share such big moments in our lives together. Then I had you Bella...You were so beautiful..." Tears filled her eyes but she ignored them.

"When you were five I met my first vampire. I had heard the stories from Sue but I never really took it to heart till I met one. He told me I needed to leave Forks. He said I had to stop practicing magic and keep you from learning it. He told me about the Volturi's vendetta against witches...I was so frightened." Renee looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Charlie didn't want to leave Forks and the truth was that I didn't really love Charlie anymore. Don't get me wrong I did love your father at one time but..." Renee paused searching for words. "He was boring. He was a small town sheriff who knew nothing about magic and vampires, I knew he couldn't protect us. I decided it was time to really live. I wanted to travel and explore...anything to fill the hole." Renee said looking out the window.

"What hole?" Bella asked a little irritated at her description of her father. Bella was a lot like Charlie, did Renee's words mean she found her boring?

"The hole left by giving up magic." Renee said softly.

Bella found herself feeling bad for her mom and a little guilty. Renee had given up magic to protect her. Bella hadn't actually cast more than the one spell but she felt a closeness to Leah and Angela already that she knew would be difficult to give up.

"Tell me what has happened here." Renee said breaking from her melancholy and beginning to eat her salad. Bella told her all of it. She didn't hesitate to tell her about her drunken slumber party. She knew Renee would not reprimand her for it. The only time Renee interrupted her was when she told her about Jasper.

"I thought you were in love with Edward?" Renee asked with a puzzled expression. "You were so broken up when he left you."

Bella was a little embarrassed by that. "I thought so too, but what I feel for Jasper is different. To tell you the truth so much has happened in such a short amount of time I haven't really gotten to explore what I do feel. I do know that what ever I felt for Edward is gone. It was already dying before the spell but watching him fling Sue aside without a care..." Bella would never forget that image.

"Sorry for interrupting, go on." Renee said sipping her coffee.

Bella went on to tell her about her the connection she felt with Leah and Angela. How both girls had found their mates. Then she told her about the tribal council that was meeting and the impending war. She ended by begging her to stay and help them. She didn't want her mother in danger and the safest place for her would be on the reservation.

Renee stared at her an almost eerie look on her face. Bella wished she knew what she was thinking.

"Well I guess I will need to go find a room. Well you come with me?" Renee asked smiling once again.

Bella returned her smile. "Of course!" She said standing up and following her mother out of the restaurant.

They walked to Renee's car and entered. Bella buckled up and turned to Renee.

"I'm sorry Bella." Renee said as she reached out and grabbed her hand. Bella was a little confused, then she heard her mother mumbling something and felt a tingling in her arm. Her eyes began to grow heavy and she fought to keep them open.

As she gave in to the darkness and let her head fall to the side she heard her mother's sad voice. "I can't let you be hurt Bella." The last thing she heard was the car motor starting up.

* * *

Charlie sat at his desk looking at the ring in front of him. Reverend Weber had stopped by the station on his way out of town and spouted a lot of things Charlie didn't understand before giving him the ring.

He told him that Bella and her friends were in danger and he would have to protect them. Charlie had been exasperated. He knew they were in danger but how would he be able to protect them from the supernatural threats they faced? Hell, the girls probably could protect themselves better than Charlie would be able to. He was just a human. He said as much to Reverend Weber. The man had smiled at him and told him there were more supernatural beings than werewolves, witches and vampires. What he meant Charlie wasn't sure but he had used that threat against Carlisle. The doctor had been so smug as he spouted his anger and prejudice. He seemed so sure that Charlie would not be able to enforce a warrant. Charlie just wanted to wipe that expression off his face.

Charlie picked up the ring and examined it closely. Reverend Weber said he had been holding it for him. He wouldn't tell him anything else. It should have made Charlie mad or at least frustrated him but the Reverend was such a good man, he was impossible to be angry at.

"Chief Swan there has been another animal attack near Neah Bay." Deputy Steve told him.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair. If only it was an animal. "I'll go out and investigate. You watch the office." Charlie told him. He didn't want Steve out there, he probably should call for one of the shifters to come with him but he knew they were in a council meeting. He really didn't think there would be any danger.

He got in his patrol car and headed to the scene. His thoughts kept going to the ring that was still in his hand. It seemed familiar. It was like something that was on the edge of his memory. It was a plain band with and inscription on the inside. He had been unable to decipher what it said. It was in a language he didn't know. Charlie sighed and focused on the road.

He arrived at the scene a short time later. The victim had already been taken to the morgue, Charlie looked around the area. It looked like there had been a fight. The victim hadn't gone down easy. There was a lot of blood around. Charlie wondered if a vampire would leave this amount of blood. It seemed to him that they would want to conserve the blood.

He stayed for a while searching for clues. He found camping gear. The victim had clearly been camping out. Charlie wished that he had stayed at a campsite instead of settling in the woods, maybe then he wouldn't have been attacked. Charlie stood up, deciding he would head back to the station, when a feeling of foreboding came over him. His felt like he was gasping for breath and panic began to eat at him. Bella... something was wrong.

Charlie started to walk faster to his car when a voice seemed to whisper to him to put on the ring. He fought against it at first, it seemed a silly idea. The idea persisted though and he stopped before opening the car door and put on the ring.

In an instant he knew all he had forgotten. He remembered everything. The long centuries of watching and protecting his charges. Always in the background only stepping forward when absolutely necessary. He remembered watching a young Renee. How beautiful and vibrant she had been. He had fallen in love with her.

He had gone to the council, pleaded with them to let him be with her. They finally consented but told him he must live the life of a mortal. He had to forget his vocation, his power. They had sealed his memories in the ring and chosen a temporary keeper.

Charlie laughed bitterly at the irony. He had become a normal man to be with Renee and she had fallen out of love with him because of it. She had not trusted him to protect her and their daughter when he was the protector of their kind.

He heard a rustling and a man stepped forward. "Keeper of the werewolves." Charlie greeted.

"Keeper of the witches." The man nodded. "You remember?"

"Yes Joseph, this was a werewolf?" Charlie asked.

"Yes." Joseph answered.

"I thought they were all gone. How many are left?" Charlie asked.

"Two. The one who did this and Mike Newton." He answered.

"What are the councils orders." Charlie asked with trepidation. He always felt protective of those he kept but now he was even more invested. Bella was his daughter.

"We are to let the war happen. The council has finally decided that Caius must be stopped. We are not to become involved unless our charges lives are in danger." Joseph told him.

"I can't fade into the background. I am chief of police. I am Bella's father." Charlie declared. He would fight the council if he had to. He didn't like what had happened. He was sure they had a large laugh at his expense. He had given up everything for Renee only for her to leave him. He had always had trouble following their orders. They had ordered him to let most of his witches die. Whether through persecution from the vampires or from the humans. Now their was only the five left. If they thought he would let them die they had another thing coming.

"You are going to be allowed to renew your position but you can't reveal that you are a keeper." Joseph told him.

Charlie let out a breath relieved, then he frowned. They wanted him to keep Bella in the dark. It wasn't right, she should be made aware that she wasn't fully human. Still he would fight that battle later. There was too much danger right now for him to buck the council and risk losing their support.

"Balance will now be restored. Caius will be removed and a new keeper of the vampires will be appointed. The war will be allowed and the balance restored." Joseph finished.

Charlie frowned. It all sounded good but there would be many lives lost in the process. "Our charges?" Charlie asked fear gnawing at him.

"My werewolves will be protected." Joseph answered.

"My witches?" Charlie asked.

"I was not told." Joseph answered looking down.

Charlie wanted to rage at the man but held himself in check. It was not Joseph's fault. Joseph had watched his once abundant werewolves hunted and killed. Keepers felt a connection to those they protected. Each murder was a blow inflicted on him. He felt Joseph's hand on his arm and turned to look at the man.

"We will be in touch Charlie." He said with a sad smile before returning to the woods. Joseph had always preferred the forest rather than civilization. In a lot of ways he was as his charges.

Charlie got into his car and sat there for a minute. He pulled off the ring and looked at the now legible words. 'To protect the balance'. Charlie returned the ring to his finger and started up the car. He headed back to the station. Remembering the moment of fear for Bella he had experienced he picked up his phone and dialed her number. He frowned as no one answered. The niggling fear wouldn't leave him and he dialed Jasper's number.

"Jasper is Bella with you?" He asked when the man answered the phone.

"No, she went to have lunch then ran into Renee. Leah said she was supposed to be back already but no one has seen her." Jasper said his normally calm voice seeming to be worried.

"I'll be right there. Wait for me Jasper." Charlie told him.

The vampire growled but agreed. Charlie hung up and turned on his siren as he turned toward La Push.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

Bella wanted to open her eyes but they were so heavy. She needed to see where they were, she needed to escape. She felt an ache in her chest, like something was missing. Something she needed to survive. She fought harder to wake up.

"Stop fighting baby. I'm doing this for you." Renee told her.

Bella wanted to scream at her, this wasn't for her. Renee had no clue what was best for her. She pushed harder and was able to open her eyes, but could not move her head to look around. Her mother smiled down at her.

"You're so strong Bella. Stronger than I was at your age. They will come for you...I have to protect you. We'll run far away. I can elude even their best trackers." Renee told her with a confident smile.

Did that mean she could escape Jasper? Bella's heart pounded. She needed him...

"No..." Bella managed to groan.

Renee's eyes widened in shock, then she smiled with pride.

"It's for the best baby. You will get used to it. I know you made friends and have a boyfriend, but there will be others. You're young. You will meet so many different people in your life..." A look of sadness passed over her face. "I will miss Phil..."

She shook her head and reached into a bag beside her, pulling out a syringe. "You are more important though Bella. I will do what it takes to protect you." She said as she injected something in her arm.

Bella wanted to scream, she pushed and felt the paralysis wearing off. Just a little more...Feeling came back into her hands.

"You are too strong for my spell baby, so I injected you with a drug to keep you safe till we catch our flight. I know you think that this Jasper is the love of your life but you thought the same about Edward. It's more important to keep you safe, than worry about boys. Especially vampires. Really Bella I don't see the attraction. They are cold and hard. It's probably just a phase. Once we get you around some normal boys it will be better." Renee rambled on and on.

Bella had stopped listening to her and was concentrating on renewing feeling in her legs. She needed to hurry this along...she felt a tingling in her toes. She wiggled them experimentally. Watching Renee walk around the cabin she waited for the right moment.

Finally it came and she moved as fast as her sluggish body would let her. She felt as if pins were being stuck in her but she was determined to make it out the door. Hopefully they were somewhere populated and she could call for help. Renee had drugged her and Bella could feel the effect. She was fighting it off but wasn't sure how long she could.

She could hear Renee coming behind her and turned slightly to see how far she was. Without even thinking she threw her hand palm up towards her mother and whispered "Back!" Renee flew into the wall and slumped down. Bella stopped shocked at what she had done. She saw Renee slumped on the ground and a picture of Sue lying with her back broken appeared in her mind.

She walked back to her mother, adrenalin helping her fight off the spell and the drug. She tentatively turned her mother onto her back and sighed with relief when she saw her chest rising and falling with her breath. She saw no out ward signs of injury but what if she had caused internal damage?

Renee started to groan and move. Bella stood up quickly backing away from her. She looked at the door and made her decision. She needed to get some help not only for herself but for Renee too.

Bella walked out the door and nearly cried when she saw that the cabin was not near civilization. She had to go on though...she had to find help. Bella put one painful foot in front of the other. Surely Renee had a car, but Bella could not see one. She blinked her eyes as her vision blurred then focused. Maybe it was further down the road.

She walked some more. How far she wasn't sure, but exhaustion finally caught up with her. She could no longer fight the effects of the spell and drug and collapsed in the middle of the narrow road.

* * *

Jasper paced back and forth growling loudly. No one said anything to him, they were afraid. They should be afraid, Jasper had a very thin control of his demon. Only the knowledge that he needed the Chief's input kept him from letting his demon loose to rampage.

Leah and Angela had taken him to where they had met Renee. He had been able to follow Bella's scent from there to a diner, but it was as if they disappeared after that. He couldn't find their scent and it frightened him. His only hope was that Charlie might know somewhere Renee would take Bella, hopefully she was just with her mother and not kidnapped by one of their enemies. So he waited and paced, filling the time with images of how he would torture anyone who dared to harm his mate. Bella might not like it...Jasper growled again in frustration.

"Chief Swan!" Seth cried out and ran over to the patrol car before Charlie could even open the door.

Jasper looked up and watched the man get out of the car and walk towards them. He seemed different...he was more confident but also more frightened. Jasper shrugged it off. Whatever happened to the chief didn't matter, getting Bella back mattered.

Jasper resumed his pacing as Leah filled Chief Swan in on what happened. The man was staring at him, Jasper knew it but ignored it. Finally Charlie spoke.

"I know where Renee would take her but you need to calm down." Charlie told Jasper calmly.

Jasper started to growl and advanced on the chief. He wasn't going to play any games, the chief was going to tell him and he would tell him now! He sent out a large dose of trust to the chief. Charlie's emotions did not change and he smiled at him. Jasper was shocked momentarily out of his tantrum. Since when did his power not work on the chief?

"There is a cabin here..." Charlie said opening a map that Jasper hadn't even realized he held. Jasper studied it for a moment, then took off. He didn't wait for Charlie or the rest of them. He couldn't wait any longer. The ache in his chest drove him on. He didn't even think about taking a car. His demon was in control and he didn't even try to rein it in.

He ran following the map he had memorized, staying to the shadows and hoping no one saw him but too concerned with Bella to worry over much about it. Finally after what seemed like hours he saw her. He howled in rage and put on a burst of speed. At her side he reached out to touch her, relieved to hear her heart beating steadily and her breathing calm and even.

He rolled her over and brushed the hair out of her face. She seemed to be okay but he had to make sure. Not here though, whoever took her may be near. Jasper looked around then decided to take her away from the road, deep into the forest. He held her close as he ran, jumping a river and at times taking to the trees. Anything to throw off anyone who would attempt to follow them. Finally he found a cave and brought her inside. He didn't even think about taking her to the reservation. His only thoughts were making sure she was safe. He gently laid her down and started to gather material to build a fire.

He got the fire burning and pulled Bella on to his lap. His rage was beginning to calm but he still felt a fierce need to make sure she was safe and uninjured. He ran his fingers through her hair looking for any injuries, then moved them over her face, down her neck and over her shoulders. He started to unbutton her blouse, needing to see that their were no bruises on her skin.

He heard her moan and goose bumps appeared on her exposed skin. Jasper moved closer to the fire and continued his examination.

* * *

Charlie watched Jasper leave with an amused expression. He would find Bella, Charlie needed to get to Renee before Jasper did. Charlie wasn't certain what he would do to her when he found out that she had kidnapped Bella.

He told Leah and Angela to stay on the reservation, then turned back to his car. He knew where Renee was, he always knew where his witches were if he wanted to. Bella was away from her right now. He knew Bella was not injured but something had happened to Renee.

He turned on his lights and sped to Renee's location, hoping he could avoid running into Jasper. He frowned briefly wondering if he should have let Jasper be the one to find Bella. He knew how possessive vampires could be. He didn't think Jasper would hurt her but...Charlie shook his head deciding he didn't want to think about it. Jasper was her mate and sooner or later that would lead to him claiming her. Charlie wasn't sure he liked it. Bella was his baby girl and it was hard to think of her in such a way but he knew it was unwise to come between two mates. He would hurt her if he did. Better to feign ignorance.

Charlie arrived at the cabin and cautiously entered. He immediately saw Renee lying against the wall. He could see no real injuries on her. He examined the room and could see faint traces of Renee's magic and a very strong residue of Bella's. Charlie smiled with pride. His girl was going to be something when she learned how to use her power.

He walked over to Renee and touched her forehead. Her eyes fluttered and finally opened. She moaned as she sat up grabbing the back of her head. Charlie helped her sit up. She was still beautiful but the fiery passion he had once felt for her was gone. Maybe it was all an illusion he thought sadly.

"Charlie?" Renee asked confused at seeing him. She looked around and began to panic. "Where is Bella?" She asked and stood up a little too quickly. She wobbled on her feet and Charlie steadied her.

"She's safe." Charlie said simply. "Why did you take her Renee?" He asked.

"To keep her safe..." Renee whispered then squared her shoulders. "We aren't who you think we are Charlie. I am a witch, Bella is one too. There is a strong coven of vampires who want to rid the world of us. I had to take her away!" Renee finished.

Charlie felt a deep-seated rage. Renee had taken Bella away before to keep her safe. She had abandoned him...he was the one whose duty it was to keep them safe. He took a deep breath trying to regain control before he said anything.

"She is safer on the reservation. You were going to be allowed to teach them but now none of them will trust you." Charlie said, he wasn't sure this was exactly true, but it seemed that was the direction the council was leaning. He usually had a lot of latitude in how he dealt with his charges. The only rules were he had to remain unknown and follow the list that they gave him of who he could save. He didn't have a list now but Joseph had said he could become involved if his charges lives were in danger. Well Renee's life was in danger. Not only from the Volturi but also from Jasper if he found out that she had taken Bella.

"Renee you need to go stay with the Weber's until this blows over." Charlie said. Reverend Weber had said they would be safe, if Renee stayed with them she would be too.

"I can't leave Bella, Charlie. I told you she's in danger. You never listen to me...or do you just not believe me. I'm not crazy! I can show you." Renee said lifting her hand and beginning to chant. Charlie smiled, her magic wouldn't affect him. However he could affect her. He reached out and laid two fingers on her forehead. Renee stood still for a moment then smiled.

"Are we leaving now Charlie? I haven't seen Mary in so long! I bet the boys have grown so much. It's too bad Angela won't be there. I always liked that girl." Renee said picking up her bag.

She paused as she looked out the door. "You don't expect me to go in your patrol car do you?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Charlie chuckled. Bella hated riding in it too. "Sorry Renee, but I just got back from a call."

"Well how about I follow you." She said waving her hand. Her car appeared and Charlie watched her get inside. He shook his head as he walked to his car. He remembered now why he had loved her so. She was so full of life, powerful and vibrant. Few witches he had known would be able to hide a vehicle.

He looked back at her and she gave him a saucy little wave. He got into his car and started to back out the drive way knowing Renee would follow him.

* * *

Bella woke to the feeling of a rough hand traveling over her bare skin. The feeling was so delicious that she kept her eyes shut, afraid that if she opened them the feeling would stop. This was a dream...it had to be...but what a dream.

The hand ran from her collarbone to her breast and paused before touching it. Bella arched into the hand. She wanted to feel the roughness and impatient for the hand to move. She heard a soft growl and her eyes flew open. Amber eyes stared back at her.

"Jasper..." She whispered, then turned to take in her surroundings. Apparently they were in a cave. A fire burned close to them. It was a good thing too because Bella realised she was naked.

Heat infused her cheeks and she drew her arms across her breast trying to hide them from his gaze. Jasper growled again and moved her hands. Bella closed her eyes and thought she would die from embarrassment. Then she felt cold lips moving gently along her skin. Starting at her neck then moving down slowly towards her shoulder. The feeling was so intense that she gasped and reached up to touch the man whose head was now leaving trails of kisses down her body.

All thought of being embarrassed left her as he kissed ever inch of her working his way back up to her neck. He began to nibble there and for a moment Bella feared he would bite her but he moved to her lips next and kissed her with such fiery passion that all fear left, leaving only desire and need in its place.

She needed to touch him. She ran her hands over the hard planes of his chest, disappointed to find it covered. She needed to touch his skin and urgently tugged at the shirt that denied her. She felt Jasper grin against her lips then move back and pull the shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He didn't stop there though and began to remove his pants too.

Bella wondered if she could blush any harder as she watched him. She couldn't tear her gaze away, mesmerized by the sight of him in his toned glory, firelight dancing on his skin making it glow. Bella licked her suddenly dry lips and rubbed her legs together.

Jasper growled and moved over her, holding her eyes with his own intense stare. Bella leaned back, submitting to his unspoken command. She started to reach for him but he grabbed her hands and drew her arms over her head. He then began to kiss down her body again. Bella left her arms where he had put them, till his lips found her most sensitive spot. She gasped aloud and her hands flew to his hair. Whether to move him away from her very private part or hold him there she wasn't sure, but when his tongue moved in that certain spot her arms flew back over her head and she moaned in pleasure.

He tormented and teased her, building her up till she felt she was going to explode. Then just when she felt she would reach her climax he stopped. Bella's eyes opened and she groaned in protest, but before she could voice her displeasure he kissed her. She felt his hardness between her legs and she moved trying to get what she needed.

Oh god...please...please..."Please..." She finally begged.

Jasper entered her slowly, filling her. Her body shook from the physical sensations that ran through her. Tears formed in her eyes from the emotions he drew from her. "Jasper..." She whispered unable to convey all she felt.

He began to move and the friction made her moan again with pleasure. "Bella...your mine..." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes yours." She agreed, meaning it with all her heart. No one else could make her feel this way, only him.

"Let me mark you. I want everyone to know you are mine." Jasper said huskily, tension in his voice as if he was trying desperately to control himself.

Bella didn't even have to think about it. They were already joining physically and emotionally. She wanted more than anything for them to join spiritually too. "Yes..." She breathed.

Jasper's movements became more urgent and she began to feel her climax build again. Just as she felt herself begin to rush over that cliff Jasper bit down on her neck. There was a sharp sting and she screamed out in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. He shook as he joined her, his hand holding hers, his teeth still in her neck. She knew he drank some of her blood, but she trusted him not to take too much. As she came back to earth she felt a small burn where his teeth were before she felt them withdraw and his cool tongue moved over the mark.

He pulled away from her and looked deep into her eyes. "Mine." He told her that one word conveying so much. Love, possession, passion.

Bella smiled and touched his lips where a little of her blood remained. "Mine." She told him and kissed him fiercely.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

Angela sat pouring over the book of spells that her mother had given her before she left. Leah had shown her mothers library to her and it was impressive but this book was special because it was her mother's.

She had already performed the spell that kept uninvited vampires out of Leah's house. She also performed it on several others. Most of the tribe were asking her to do it for them. Leah said the spell would be stronger if they had Bella help them cast it, but Bella had yet to return. Charlie had said she was safe and spending some alone time with Jasper before things got chaotic, but Angela wished she was back.

Angela frowned for a moment and felt a hand on her shoulder. She reached up and held the hand turning to smile at Paul. He was always at her side and she loved it. It was so different being with him than being with Ben. Ben was nice enough most of the time but he definitely didn't love her like Paul did. Angela's frown returned, did Paul love her? Did the imprinting make him be with her when maybe he didn't even really like her?

"Paul..." Angela paused searching for words. "Are you sorry that you imprinted on me?" She asked quietly, not sure she wanted to hear the answer. Paul was a handsome boy who could have anyone, why would he want her?

Paul came around in front of her and raised her chin till she looked into his eyes. "I am not at all sorry. These last two weeks have been fun and exciting. You have made me happy. I know you are really asking if I would love you without the imprint and I have to be honest. I definitely would have pursued you. I think you have heard the stories from Leah. I was kind of a man whore and you are beautiful. But I wasn't a good guy Angela. As soon as I got a girl to...ummm...you know, I left her to go on to another. Yes I love you, would I have loved you without the imprint? No. Not because of any defect in you but because of a defect in me."

Angela looked down unsure if she liked his answer. Paul again raised her chin.

"The thing is, Angela. I am happy...no ecstatic, over the moon, blissed out...that I did imprint on you. Because of the imprint I am able to love and be with you. It settled me down enough to want to stay and by staying I have found out how perfect you are." Paul told her.

Angela gave him a small smile. "I'm not perfect that's just the effect of the imprint making you think that."

Paul laughed. "I know your faults Angela. You jump into things without thinking, you like to be naughty, you want power a little more than you should and you snore."

Angela put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "I don't snore!" She protested.

Again Paul laughed and kissed her. "The thing is even though you rush head on into things it shows how brave you are. Even though you are ambitious your genuine kindness and care for those around you keeps you from being corrupted." He grinned at her and kissed her again. "I like you being naughty and your snore comforts me when I sleep. I can't imagine trying to sleep without hearing it at night."

Angela sighed and leaned into him. "If you are such a man whore why haven't you tried to go further with me? Am I not sexy?" She asked.

Paul growled a little and pulled her closer so she could feel his arousal.

She gulped a little but pouted. "That proves nothing. Dad says a man at your age can get erections from a strong wind."

Paul's mouth dropped open in shock and he actually blushed a little. Angela started to giggle at his expression.

He smiled and grabbed her closer. "It's all for you baby." He began to kiss her neck.

"I love your long legs that go on for miles." Paul blew into her ear causing her to shiver. "I love your eyes that shine with kindness and compassion." He pulled off her glasses and kissed her eyelids.

"I love your full lips that beg me to kiss them whenever I look at them." He kissed her with enough passion to leave her trembling. His hand ran down her side.

"And your body makes me wake up in a sweat from the dreams I have of touching and loving you."

Angela moaned.

"Let me make love to you Angela. Let me show you my love." Paul said in a breathy voice that made her knees buckle. He held her up with ease.

"Oh god yes...I was waiting for you to ask." Angela breathed.

Paul pulled away from her in shock then laughed happily. Angela grinned slyly at him and Paul picked her up and threw her over his shoulder running for seclusion.

* * *

Leah watched as Mike played football with the pack. It was still a two weeks from the full moon and Mike had told her that he would get stronger, more volatile as the full moon got closer.

Right now he was taking the beating the pack was giving him with such a good nature that Leah felt as if her heart would burst with love. She wished she could be more like him. He took all the barbs and snide comments in stride. Laughing and rolling with the punches. Leah had never been able to do that.

These last two weeks had been a mixture of happiness, grief and stress. She still mourned her mother deeply. She felt guilty for never giving her mother a chance, never listening to her when she tried to teach her magic. She wished she could go back in time and tell her how much she loved her, what a good mother she had been...She felt a body plop down beside her and looked over to see Mike grinning at her.

She reached over and grabbed his arm into her lap and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You abandoning us for a girl Mike? We are still waiting for you to show us those foot ball moves. Are you wussing out?" Jacob called.

Mike smiled his boyish grin. "She's go better legs than you do Black." He told him and turned back to Leah.

Jacob laughed and went back to his game that was quickly degrading into a wrestling match.

"You okay?" Mike asked.

Leah closed her eyes. What had she ever done to deserve this man? "I'm getting there. I still miss her." She said softly.

Mike laced his fingers in hers. "I'm here for you. Anything you need."

She looked up in appreciation then growled in anger. He had a bruise on his cheek. She was almost sure that Sam had given it to him. The whole pack seemed to be testing him but Sam was especially brutal.

Leah stood up intent on giving Sam a piece of her mind but Mike still held her hand. "Let it go Leah. I want to gain their respect, that wont happen if you go in and fight for me." He kissed her as she sat back down with a scowl. "besides I can take it." He finished.

Leah sighed. Sam had been a thorn in their side. The council had agreed to ally themselves with Jasper and those he deemed useful but they still pushed. They had told the vampires they had to stay outside the reservation. Rose and Emmett had agreed, telling Angela and Leah they would wait for Jasper to get back. They were sure he would put things straight. Sam had refused to let Leah leave the reservation and tried to ban Mike from coming on the reservation. Charlie actually was the one to put a stop to that. He had talked to Billy who hadn't had a clue what was going on till Charlie informed him. Billy told Sam in no uncertain terms that he could not separate an imprint.

Seth somehow crawled out of the dog pile and made his way over to them. He had accepted Mike once her saw how happy he made his sister. Leah was glad for it they had to rely on each other now.

"Hey Mike you staying over tonight?" Seth asked.

"I can't tonight. Dad wants me home, we are doing inventory early tomorrow." Mike said.

His father was the only thing that would keep Mike from staying. Mike was very close to his father and it was yet another thing that Leah loved about him. She would never begrudge him that and understood why he divided his time between the reservation and Forks. She did miss him when he was gone though.

He was rubbing small circles on her thigh and Leah suppressed a shiver. She loved his touch. He had told her that she had to be careful of him the nearer it got to the full moon. He had been very blunt as he explained what he had experienced in the past and told her he expected it to be worse now that she had imprinted on him.

Leah was unsure how she felt. Sam was the only man she had sex with and it wasn't always pleasant. He'd often been rough and rushed. She didn't have anyone to compare it to but from the things she had read she thought it could be better. She hoped it could be better. Mike's touch sent tingles down her spine, surely that meant something.

Mike had said that he would want sex more and more. He thought he could control it because of his love for her but he wasn't sure. He told her that if she was ever afraid to not hesitate to protect herself, but to be careful because he got stronger the closer the full moon got.

Mike must have felt her turmoil because he put an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She settled into his warmth. She wasn't going to worry about it right now. She was going to enjoy his company while she could then she would go to bed early tonight. Tomorrow she would help Angela with some more of those spells to help protect her people. Mike squeezed her lightly and whispered his love for her before his attention went back to Seth and their recap of the latest pro football game that they had watched.

* * *

Bella stretched and looked into her lover's eyes. She loved the gold color...was that a hint of blue? She looked closer and confirmed it.

"Jasper why do you have blue in your eyes? I thought vampires only had gold, red or black?" Bella asked. They were mostly gold but there was a definite streak of blue in both eyes.

"What?" Jasper's hand went to his face a quizzical frown on his brow. "I don't know." He said.

Bella sat up and put her hand on his chest. It was a mistake, immediately her desire rose and she had to pull her hand back. Jasper , of course felt it, and smirked at her. Bella blushed but didn't say anything, unwilling to further her embarrassment. She saw his gaze wander over her body before settling on the mark on her neck. Her hand unconsciously went to the mark, a jolt of pleasure running through her as she touched it.

They had made love so many times she had lost count and each time at the height of their climax he had bitten her on that mark. She briefly wondered why she didn't feel any sort of effects from blood loss. He never drank a lot, just a sip but it made her orgasm so much more intense. The sharp sting of the bite...the coolness of his lips...the gentle suction...She shivered just thinking about it, goose bumps appearing on her skin and her nipples hardening.

Jasper growled and pulled her close. Bella lost herself in his kiss, his touches. How had she lived so long without this? How had she ever thought Edward's cold kisses pleasant? Jasper's kisses burned her, consumed her, filled her.

She ran her hand down his spine and heard a soft purr come from him. She had discovered that purr in the aftermath of their second love making session. She had been delighted when her caresses brought it to the surface and since then had tried to learn every way possible to elicit that sound from him.

How long had they been here? It had to have been for a while. A week? Two weeks? Bella groaned into his kiss, she should care...there was something she was supposed to do...someone who needed her...

Bella pushed away from Jasper abruptly. "Renee!" She gasped.

Jasper tried to pull her back. "Renee was hurt...Jasper we have to help her." Bella began to reach for her clothes and dress.

Jasper just sat there for a moment, then shook his head and began to dress too. When they were dressed they made their way out of the cave and Bella looked at Jasper in sudden concern. When had he last hunted?

"How long have we been here?" She asked frowning.

"I'm not sure..." Jasper said his own frown coming over his face.

"Are...Do you need to hunt?" She asked.

Jasper looked a little surprised. "No...I don't even feel the normal burn I usually have...Are you hungry?" He asked

It was Bella's turn to look surprised. "No." She whispered. She didn't feel a bit hungry... that must mean they hadn't been here long...but it felt like a long time...

Bella shook her head. They would sort it out later, right now she needed to check on her mother. "We need to find Renee, can you take me to the cabin?" Bella asked.

"I found you on a narrow road I never made it to the cabin...but I still remember the map your father showed me." Jasper said turning to let her climb on his back. Bella didn't feel the fear she usually felt when moving at this speed. It was probably because the whole time they traveled she couldn't concentrate on anything other than Jasper's muscular back and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

They made it to the cabin in no time but when they entered Renee was no where in sight. "It's an old scent but I can tell Charlie has been here perhaps he helped Renee. We should head back to the reservation."

Bella nodded, she was sad their time alone was ending but knew it was time. Jasper kissed her softly and whispered his love before she climbed back on and they headed for the reservation.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

"Hey Mike, You here for Leah?" Seth asked as he opened the door.

Mike grinned at the boy, they had grown close over the last few weeks. He genuinely liked him. Seth was welcoming where the rest of the pack had not been. Paul accepted him pretty easily but the rest...

Sam had done everything to sabotage his relationship with Leah. He had even tried to ban him from the reservation. Mike suppressed a growl, nothing was going to keep him from Leah.

"No need to growl." Seth said laughing. "She just went to the store for a minute."

Mike smiled and tried to wipe the anxiety off his face. It was getting closer to the full moon and the beast was escaping more and more. He really shouldn't be here so close to the moon but he couldn't stay away. He needed to see Leah, to smother himself in her scent, rest in her proud confidence.

Mike was scared, what if this time he didn't travel far enough into the woods. What if he came back and attacked the people he loved? They hadn't told anyone his secret besides Jasper, Bella, Paul, Angela and Seth. Seth had thought it was cool and had followed him around peppering him with questions and looking for signs of the wolf. Angela had been curious too but kept a healthy distance, probably due to the fact that Paul kept her away from him. Paul didn't seem to dislike him but kept a watchful eye on him around Angela.

Bella had been sympathetic. Jasper was the only one who seemed to know anything about werewolves, his knowledge was limited but anything was better than nothing. Unfortunately Jasper was impossible to talk to. He had disappeared with Bella for two weeks and in the week they had been back he had emerged from their room once.

Mike felt an urge to hit something in frustration. He started to pace and Seth laughed again. "Go meet her she could probably use help with the groceries." Seth clapped him on the shoulder. Mike flinched and fought the urge to hit him. He shook his head, it was too close to the full moon he shouldn't be here. Leah...he needed her...he got back in his truck and drove to the store.

Getting out of the truck the smells assaulted him and he searched out Leah's. He found it instantly along with Sam's. He growled and slammed the door as he tore into the store. The scene he walked into made him growl with rage and his hands shake. Sam had grabbed at Leah's arm and was shouting at her.

"Stop being a bitch Leah! You are a member of the pack and you need to take your turn on patrol." Sam was yelling.

Mike didn't even think he just reacted. In a flash he was there his fist hitting Sam in the face . He grabbed his arm, prying it off of Leah and throwing him into the stores shelves. He was on him instantly punching him with all his rage. He felt hands on him trying to draw him off but he ignored them until Leah's voice broke through the red haze.

"Mike please...Mike stop..." She pleaded. Mike heard and stopped. His muscles trembled and his fist clenched. He needed to pummel the man who was slowly standing with the help of a woman he didn't know.

Sam wiped the blood from his mouth and glared at Mike. "She needs to take her turn at patrol. We need her to stop playing around and rejoin the pack." Sam growled his own body shaking with the need to change.

"I can't, you know that. The council ordered me not to leave the reservation at your request!" Leah yelled.

"The council doesn't rule my pack!" Sam yelled back.

"Sam it's better if she doesn't go on patrol. You said yourself there were people who would ...hurt her. That's why you didn't want her seeing Mike, right?" The woman beside him asked.

Sam's face softened and he turned to the woman. "Yes but that's because she was sneaking off by her self for a rendezvous with lover boy. On patrol she would be with a partner." Sam told her.

"That is such bull..." Mike started to yell but Leah squeezed his arm. Mike wished he could take Sam outside and beat the crap out of him, his arms shook with his effort to control his rage.

"Shut up! You are not part of this tribe. Not part of our pack. Your just a freak who latched onto Leah!" Sam shouted.

Mike rushed forward but Leah stood between him and Sam. The other woman stood to the side looking hurt.

"I've had enough Sam. I abandoned my cousin and best friend, been scarred for you...I won't stand by you while you continue your personal vendetta against Leah. She has done nothing..." The woman huffed and tears appeared in her eyes. Sam turned to her.

"How can you say that? I told you all she did...How she tried to come between us...how she tried to constantly undermine my authority. Even now she is dividing the pack. We need to stand together. We are about to go to war...there are blood suckers on the reservation!" Sam said.

"I think you like her hurting. I think you don't want her to be happy. I think it strokes your ego to have her broken over you." The woman said.

"That's not true Emily!" Sam protested.

"I think you're unhappy you imprinted on me. You are still in love with her and want to keep her but you have to stay with me because of the imprint and your guilt." She said touching the scars on her face.

"No!" Sam said reaching for her but Emily eluded him and ran out the door. Sam hesitated for a moment, sending a glare at Mike and Leah before heading out the door after her.

Leah seemed to deflate as Sam rushed out the door. Mike caught her and held her tight, burying his nose in her hair and inhaling her scent. His nerves were high and her scent calmed him. How many more days did he have before he had to distance himself to keep her safe? He was already having trouble controlling himself.

"We'll get groceries later. Come on." He said dragging her out of the store and to his truck. She got in without protest, quietly staring out the window. Mike stopped the truck when he saw a tear escape her eyes. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead. He felt his desire rise as her body pressed into his. It was getting harder to fight...but she needed comfort now and he trampled down his lust. They sat that way for a while, before Leah pulled back and smiled up at him.

Mike started the truck back up and headed for her house.

* * *

Paul watched as Angela read a book at the table. She read her magic books a lot, searching for spells to help them. Paul knew she felt responsible for all that had happened. She confessed to him her guilt, saying that if she had never cast that spell they would have never found their power and Sue would not be dead and war would not have come to La Push.

"Hey kiddos, has Jasper surfaced for air yet?" Emmett boomed from the door.

Paul grinned at the big vampire. He hated leaches but he had to admit Emmett wasn't bad. He definitely helped with the boredom when Angela was buried in her books.

"I thought vampires didn't need to breathe...it could be weeks..." Paul said as he grinned.

Emmett laughed and clapped Paul on the back a little hard, but Paul tried to suppress his wince and laughed with him. Rosalie entered the house and plopped down next to Angela. She stared at her nails for a minute before speaking.

"It's not your fault you know. It would have happened sooner or later. At least this way you all found your significant others and Emmett and I got to join the fight." Rosalie said in a bored tone.

Angela looked up from her book and stared at the beautiful vampire. Paul didn't know how to take the woman. At times she seemed vain and self centered. Other times she was insightful and caring. Few people picked up on Angela's guilt. Most thought she studied the magic so obsessively because she wanted the power. He was sure the power excited her...his Angela was definitely a thrill seeker...but the guilt was what motivated the obsession.

"I have to find something...someway to ..." Angela said running a frustrated hand through her hair. Paul grinned he loved that little quirk. The way her hair fell from her fingers around her face was sexy as hell.

"Well two heads are better than one..." Rosalie said grabbing a book and pulling it to her. Angela looked at the woman in shock then grinned as Rosalie began turning pages. Yep, Paul definitely liked these vampires. Not that he wouldn't gleefully attack them if they hurt Angela but right now they were alright.

"Hey want to play Call of Duty?" Emmett asked.

"Hell yeah!" Paul said smiling and walking into the living room, leaving the girls to their research.

They had been playing for a good hour when Angela excitedly entered the room. "We found one Paul!" She exclaimed gleefully. Holding a book out to him. Paul grinned at her happy expression and waited for her to explain.

"It's a spell of vision. It allows you to see things far away. We would be able to see into the Volturi strong hold. Find out what they are planning." Angela burst out excitedly.

Rosalie walked up to Emmett and put her arms around him. Paul let his pride in his woman show on his face and took Angela into his arms as she blushed.

"We need to get the girls. I'll need Bella and Leah for this spell. The sooner we find out what they are up to, the sooner we can make plans." Angela said enthusiastically.

"I'll get Leah!" Emmett burst out.

Bastard, Paul growled. Jasper was going to rip his head off.

Rosalie hit him in the chest. "Angela and I will get Leah. You and Paul will get Bella." She said and walked over to Angela. The two women walked out the door not noticing the look of doom on their men's faces.

"He's going to kill us." Emmett said with a groan.

"Yep." Paul said as he followed the big man out the door.

* * *

Jasper was staring at the sleeping beauty beside him. He heard a pounding on the door and began to growl. He had scented them approaching but didn't think they would actually dare to disturb him.

He looked down at Bella his desire rising again...The pounding was accompanied by a yell. "Come on you have to come out. There are things happening and we need you!" Paul yelled.

Jasper really didn't care. All he cared about was lying on this bed staring at him with hunger in her eyes. Jasper leaned down to kiss her smelling his scent on her mixed in with her own. It drove him wild and he kissed her passionately.

"Let the poor girl rest you horny bastard!" Emmett yelled.

Bella cringed and blushed deep red. Her embarrassment angered him. He stood up and pulled his pants on before he swung the door open and punched Emmett full in the face. He turned to Paul but the shifter held up his hands in a sign of surrender.

Emmett didn't get up, just laughed on the ground. Jasper was getting ready to jump on him when Bella came out of their room. "What's happening?" She asked still blushing.

"Angela found a spell to let us spy on the Volturi." Paul said smiling.

Jasper glared at him. He should have hit him too.

Bella turned around and went back in, returning with a jacket. "Let's go then." She said. Motioning for Paul to lead her to his vehicle. Jasper began to growl. He didn't want to leave, he wanted to take her back into their room.

"Jasper you stop that growling, you know we were going to have to come out soon. The world hasn't stopped and our friends are in danger." Bella told him her hands on her hips.

Jasper sighed and began to follow Paul and Bella to the car they had brought. Emmett placed a hand on his arm. "Umm Peter called he's at the house. He said he brought along the vampires you requested but he needs to talk to you." Emmett said holding his hands up in a gesture to ward off any blows.

"Bella and I will go later." Jasper growled, unhappy his alone time with Bella was going to be that much later.

"Jasper you should go now and talk to Peter while I talk with the girls. We can take care of two birds with one stone." Bella said smiling.

Jasper frowned, he didn't want to leave her. It was more than just worry for her safety, he needed her.

"I should be there if the spell succeeds." Jasper said.

"Jasper you need to talk to Peter. Set up the ground rules for the vampires that are joining our fight. We don't want any accidents. I promise that we will wait to actually cast the spell for you, but we will need time to set it up and practice." Bella told him.

Jasper got the distinct impression she was trying to get rid of him. His eyes went to her throat, looking at his mark, his eyes traveled over her face. Did she look paler than normal? Was he hurting her? He couldn't resist the call of her blood but was he taking too much? He needed it though... he needed her...Jasper shook himself. She was right he needed to talk to Peter but more importantly he needed to think. He couldn't think clearly when she was near. This wasn't right...

He couldn't speak so he just nodded. She walked over standing on her toes and kissing him softly. He felt her love and it soothed him somewhat. Every instinct screamed at him to keep her with him but he let her go. He watched the car until it disappeared from view.

"Hey man, she'll be okay. Let's go see Peter." Emmett said.

Again Jasper couldn't speak and settled for a nod before they raced to the Cullen house. The farther they got from Bella the more his mind cleared. The more he remembered the more appalled he became. For three weeks now he had basically kept Bella as his sex slave. They had made love and he had claimed her over and over. Even now he could taste her blood on his lips.

They had come to La Push after leaving the cabin. It hadn't taken long to find out the council had accepted their help. He had growled and threatened them into allowing Emmett and Rosalie to stay on the reservation. He had found out that Renee had left town for the duration and then he had taken Bella to the motel room they had given them. They had been there ever since. It wasn't the need for sex that concerned him, it was his need to mark her. To taste her blood. He knew he never took much. No more than a sip but it wasn't right...it was dangerous...what if he lost control...

"Um Jasper?" Emmett asked as they ran.

Jasper turned to him waiting for his question.

"Why are your eyes are blue? Are you wearing contacts?" Emmett asked.

Jasper's hand went to his face. His eyes were blue? He was feeling different...off somehow...

"No contacts. I don't know." Jasper answered.

Emmett didn't pursue the question as they ran on. They reached the Cullen house and stopped. Jasper knew without counting that there were ten vampires around and in the house. Carlisle and Esme had left last week. Jasper was unsure where they went, he was just hoping that they were not going to enter the battle. He didn't really want to fight them.

"Garrett!" Emmett yelled and grabbed the man in a bear hug. Jasper watched them for a moment, before he felt Peter approach.

"Major!" He said grinning happily, but the smile fell from his face as he looked at Jasper. He immediately grabbed his arm and took him away from the group. When they had gotten out of hearing range he turned to Jasper.

"What's happening?" He asked in concern.

Jasper let out an unneeded breath, he had hoped maybe Peter knew something because he had no clue what was happening. He told Peter everything he did know, though. Peter listened gravely, not saying anything. When Jasper finished he sat down on the ground, burying his head in his hands.

"I've got to leave her Peter. What if I get carried away? I don't feel like I have any control...but at the same time how can I leave her when there is so much danger?" Jasper gritted out. He hadn't thought about leaving till now, but talking to Peter and telling him everything had reaffirmed his vague feelings of wrongness. It was wrong for him to bite Bella, to drink her blood. Whether it was a sip or not.

"How long since you have hunted?" Peter asked.

Jasper hadn't thought about it in a while. He hadn't hunted since the day before he went after Bella. He frowned, he didn't feel a burn. "I'm not hungry. The burn is gone." Jasper whispered.

"Any other changes?" Peter asked.

"I don't know. It's all been a blur. When I'm with her all I can think about is being with her..." Jasper told him.

"A spell?" Peter asked. He had been told all about the first spell that started this whole mess.

"I don't know." Jasper answered. "I have to leave. Maybe this is a spell by our enemies to get me to hurt her." He said standing up in a sudden panic.

Peter put his hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I don't know what is happening but I do know beyond a shadow of a doubt that if you leave we will all die. She will die. Whatever is happening needs to happen." Peter said his voice gaining confidence.

Jasper nodded. He should leave that was the right thing to do but he knew that he wouldn't be able to. He shook his head in resignation and started back to the house. It was time to prepare for war.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 15

Charlie drove to the reservation with a frown. How did Joseph expect him to get Mike to accept the plan, without revealing who he was? Joseph had contacted him a few hours ago, telling him the council had warned him of danger to both his werewolves.

The elder werewolf had traveled to Canada and was in unfamiliar territory. He was going to be killed unless Joseph deterred the vampires he was going to run into. Mike was in danger from the shifters. He was going to travel too close to the reservation, probably instinct making him go for his mate. Charlie needed to somehow get Leah to go with him when he isolated himself for the full moon. He was having trouble thinking of a way without revealing himself.

Charlie pulled up to the Clearwater's house and noticed quite a few cars there. What was going on? He knocked on the door and waited, listening to the noises in the house. All three of his witches were in there, along with their mates. He couldn't distinguish who the others were.

The door opened and he stared into the face of a clearly agitated blue-eyed Jasper. Charlie's mouth dropped open in shock. Jasper scrubbed his face nervously.

"Hello, chief." He said and stood aside so that Charlie could enter.

Charlie walked in the door but grabbed Jaspers shoulder on the way in. Jasper wore a long sleeve shirt with a high collar. Charlie needed to touch his skin but there really was no way to do it in a casual way. He grabbed the back of Jasper's neck. The vampire stiffened in shock but Charlie held on reading the changes that were happening to Jasper.

Jasper tried to shrug him off but Charlie held on. He no longer cared about secrecy as he became increasingly confused.

"Dad?" Charlie heard Bella say. He let go of Jasper and turned to his daughter, his eyes narrowing as he saw the mark on her neck. He looked back at Jasper, who had a guilty look on his face. Charlie clenched his fist. He needed to talk to these two and to hell with the council. If what he suspected was happening they were pissing him off anyways.

His anger must have shown because Bella came up to him and grabbed his hand. "Dad we found a spell to see what the Volturi are up to. We were just about to cast it. Everyone is in the other room waiting for us." She told him with concern in her eyes.

Charlie was torn. Now that he had decided to tell his charges everything he wanted to do it now, while he was determined to do so. Before doubts surfaced. On the other hand it was important to find out what Caius was up to. Charlie made up his mind and nodded toward Bella.

"I need to talk to the coven and their mates afterwards." He said ignoring Bella's look. He supposed it sounded odd for him to call them a coven but he didn't care, the time for secrets was over.

He walked into the dining room to see it crowded. On the table was a bucket of water, the two girls were standing by it fidgeting. Charlie couldn't help the grin that came over his face. A bucket for the visions! He almost laughed. Never in his experience had a witch used a bucket for the water that would hold the visions. Still, he could see the glow of the symbols Angela had drawn. She had done well.

He felt pride run through him. The girls were at a definite disadvantage, having never been taught by their mothers. Leah had some training, but it was teaching that had been largely ignored. They were doing exceptionally well, under the circumstances.

Bella joined the girls. Mike hovered closely near Leah and shot glares at Sam, who stood in the corner watching the proceedings. Paul stood behind Angela, a look of pride on his face as he whispered something in her ear. Jasper stood behind Bella but didn't talk to her or touch her. He seemed to be restraining himself. Charlie could see the tension in his jaw.

Billy sat close to the table with Jacob standing beside him. He was probably here to represent the council. A vampire with red eyes that Charlie didn't know stood close to the door. The vampire in question, must have felt Charlie's eyes on him because he looked up at him and smirked. Charlie decided that he was a cocky bastard but he seemed to have a good heart.

He turned his attention to the girls who were gathered around the table. They reached out and grasped each others hands, then leaned forward placing them on the bucket. Bella began to chant. Her voice was beautiful...musical and full of power. Charlie's heart swelled with pride. Her chanting melted away and Charlie leaned forward.

An image appeared in the water. Caius, Aro and Marcus were in the throne room.

"We have to attack now before they can gather forces." Caius exclaimed, clearly angry.

"Why this need Caius? There is no guarantee these witches will follow the path of so many others. Their mothers never pursued their power. They lived their lives in peace." Marcus said.

"If we had killed the mothers like I asked then the line of witches would be gone just as the werewolves and there would be no more threat to us! We would not be on the verge of war! Carlisle said Jasper Whitlock is involved. Don't be stupid he will know we are a threat to his mate and attack us. Unless we strike first, before he has gathered his strength!" Caius yelled.

"Caius is right. They are an abomination and should not be allowed to exist." The calm voice of Carlisle spoke. Charlie sighed, he had seen such prejudice and hatred towards his charges many times during his life and it always depressed him. He heard a growl from Jasper, but everyone ignored it.

"Carlisle, I don't see the need to risk a battle. I have no problem with witch folk and abhor the hatred that is so often directed at them. What happened to the witch twins was deplorable." Aro said his eyes narrowing. Charlie had often suspected that Aro felt parental to the twins. Some things he did and said indicated that he did, but he was also a power-hungry bastard.

Caius growled, then calmed himself. "Think brother, all that power. You felt it, you said yourself that Isabella Swan would make a powerful shield. More powerful than Renata. We would benefit having her join the Volturi."

Marcus frowned. "It is doubtful she would join us if we killed her friends and forced her into a change. We could not use Chelsea to form a bond. It is more likely we would create another enemy."

"Perhaps after her mate changes her we can convince her to join us peacefully. There is no need for violence." Aro offered.

"She is the mate of the God of War. He has refused our offer many times. She will not join if he will not." Caius scoffed.

"I am loath to lose lives of our guard, when there is a chance to acquire what we want peaceably. Mr Whitlock is a formidable enemy at any time. I don't want to challenge him for such a cause. As long as they don't threaten us we should let them be." Marcus said showing more life than he had during the entire conversation.

Aro sat contemplating before finally speaking. "I agree with Marcus. As long as they are not threatening us we should let them be."

Caius seemed about to argue when the doors opened and a beautiful woman stepped in, followed by a large group of people.

"Cut the image!" Jasper growled.

The girls removed their hands from the bucket and stood back. Charlie allowed himself a moment of pride for the women. They had performed the spell very well.

"I knew there was no need for the leeches to be on our land. They should leave. Obviously these Volturi are too frightened to battle us. Bella and Angela can go home and Leah can stop this witch nonsense." Sam said smirking.

"You are forgetting Aro's single-minded pursuit of the witch twins. Make no mistake he wants Bella and will have no problem eliminating her coven to get at her, along with anyone that would stand in the way. The only thing stopping him is the presence of Jasper on your land!" The red-eyed vampire growled.

"Let both of them take their problems somewhere else! That will stop any danger to our people!" Sam yelled back.

Leah stood up her face red with fury. "You really think we could let her face the danger alone? We are sisters. If you force her to leave we will follow!" She said her voice cold as she glared at Sam.

"And where Angela goes I go." Paul added.

"I will follow my sister." Seth agreed.

"You would stay if I ordered you too." Sam

"I don't think you all understand Caius' hatred of witches. Even if Bella and I left, and Leah and Angela stayed. Eventually Caius will have them killed, along with anyone that tries to protect them. You heard the hatred in Carlisle's voice. Caius' hatred is ten times worse. We need to stay together to fight this. Apart we are too weak." Jasper said his voice calm and reasonable. Charlie could feel his power seeping out, calming and inspiring loyalty.

"I will bring this to the council. I will suggest we continue preparing for war. I agree with Jasper. Their hatred is too deep for them to leave us alone." Billy said nodding to Jacob.

Jacob began to wheel him toward the door. "Sam you will give no orders concerning this that are not cleared by the council." Billy said before they left.

Sam glared at the vampires in the room before stomping out the door. Those left began to speak, but Charlie was running out of nerve and needed his talk to start so he began to chant softly.

He turned to the vampire he didn't know. The man was staring at him questioningly. "Take Seth to lunch." Charlie ordered. The vampire nodded and left, Seth following without question.

"What the hell?" Paul exclaimed.

"Be quiet." Charlie ordered then began to chant again, placing a barrier around the house. No one would be able to spy on them now.

No one said anything but all eyes were on him. Mike was fidgeting and growling. It was too close to the full moon. The boy was having a hard time.

"Jasper help calm Mike please." Charlie asked.

Charlie ran a hand through his hair as he felt Jasper's power. Mike noticeably relaxed.

"You should all know that what I am about to tell you is secret. You can never tell anyone. I may be punished for telling you...I may even be putting you in danger...but things are happening that I don't understand and I think you need to know the truth about the world we live in." Charlie said taking a deep breath.

He began to pace. "You know there are supernatural creatures in our world. Vampires, werewolves, witches, shifters and a few others that you have not met that I will not go into right now. Each of these races has what is called a keeper... A guardian...someone who has the power of their race and protects them. The keepers are immortal, more powerful than any of their charges and ruled by a group we call the council. The council gives us a list of who we are to protect for the protection and balance of all the races." Charlie paused looking over the group to gauge their understanding.

"They aren't doing a very good job! The werewolves are almost extinct. The same is true for the witches." Jasper growled.

Charlie agreed with him, but he needed to confess his role before he went into that. "I am the keeper of the witches." He told them bluntly.

"What?" Bella exclaimed.

"I didn't remember till recently Bells. I swear I would have told you if I had. The council ordered me not to tell you, but I felt you had a right to know. After all you are half immortal. You have to understand keepers are ruled by the council. It is in our nature to obey them." Charlie pleaded for her understanding.

Jasper put a hand on her shoulder. "Perhaps you should explain."

"I have been a keeper for longer than I can remember. I watched and protected when I was allowed. I was always alone but I never felt it, I had my duty, my charges. Then I was ordered to stand back while they were persecuted by humans and vampires. You have no idea what it is like to be forced to watch as those you are programmed to protect are..." Charlie shook his head as horrific visions of the torture and deaths of thousands of his charges filled his head.

"Eventually it came down to three. Sue, Mary and Renee. I was so tired and worn. I wanted to end my existence till I saw Renee. She was so bright, so full of life, so very beautiful. I fell in love. I went to the council, determined to fight for that love. To my surprise they approved my love for Renee, but told me I would have to live as a human. I was to lose my memories and power. I know it sounds like a selfish thing, but the council had just added their names to the list of witches I was no longer able to protect. I thought if I gave up being a keeper, I could actually defy the council and protect them. I knew I wouldn't remember, but I was going to marry Renee. What husband wouldn't protect his wife?" Charlie laughed bitterly.

"I had no idea Renee would divorce me and take you from me." Charlie said looking at Bella.

"I never blamed you dad." Bella said softly. Charlie smiled at her.

"Joseph...the keeper of the werewolves..." Charlie said for Mike's benefit. "Came to me and gave me the ring that held my memories and sealed up powers, when you three came together. I was told I could protect you, but I wasn't supposed to tell you anything."

"Why are you telling us?" Paul asked.

Charlie looked toward Mike. "Mike, Joseph had to go protect another werewolf. He asked me to help you. You are in danger. You need to let Leah come with you during the full moon."

Mike surged to his feet anger written on his face. "Never!" He growled.

"A werewolf would never hurt his mate. If you don't allow her to go with you, you will seek her out, causing the pack to attack you. You will kill many and die." Charlie told him not bothering to sugar coat it.

Mike was trembling, Leah stood up and put her arms around him. "Shhh baby. It will be okay you won't hurt me."

Charlie turned away from them facing Jasper and Bella. Jasper fidgeted guiltily, but Bella held his eyes defiantly. Charlie held up his hand.

"I don't know everything that is happening between you two...Bella you are part keeper. That is why your shield is so strong...why your magic is so strong. Renee was the weakest out of her coven but you are the strongest..." Charlie told her hesitantly. He took a deep breath, his thoughts confused. He didn't honestly know what was going on but perhaps if he gave them more information they could figure it out together.

"Bella you will never be a vampire. It is impossible for venom to change you. You are half human, that is why you felt the burn when James bit you, but you will never change." Charlie said he turned to Jasper.

"You have drunk her blood?" He asked.

Jasper looked down in guilt but whispered "Yes."

"You need to tell me what is happening." Charlie said calmly. He was sure Jasper would not willingly hurt his daughter.

"Since we...since I first claimed her and got a taste. I have been unable to control myself. I need her...I need her blood." Jasper told him, his voice full of shame.

Charlie put a hand on his shoulder. "I am unsure what is happening but Bella's shield may be able to help. Are you struggling now?" He asked gently.

Jasper nodded.

Charlie let go of him and turned to Bella. He grabbed her hand, letting a little of his power flow into her. "Bella I want you to feel for the shield around you, I'll try to help you 'see' your shield." Charlie saw her shield and transferred the sight to her. It was difficult she was definitely strong, if she wasn't willing he would never be able to do this.

"I see it." She said.

"Good try to stretch it." He watched as she began to experiment. He smiled as the shield moved.

"Now let the shield flow around Jasper." He told her. It took her a little longer this time but she managed it. Jasper growled as his desire for her increased.

"Now separate the shield. One around you and one around Jasper." Charlie instructed, trying to guide her through their link. This took considerably longer as she was now fighting Jasper's empathic power that was flooding her with his desire. Charlie actually pitied the boy and was a little awed by the control Jasper did have. Finally it was done and Jasper nearly sagged with relief as Bella was able to shield him from whatever was making him want her blood and body with such intensity. During their link Charlie saw that Bella herself felt the same all-encompassing desire but her own shield tempered it.

The couple came together and hugged. Charlie turned from them to Angela who was watching everything with wide eyes. "Angela if you could search for a spell of shielding I think it would greatly help them." Angela smiled widely at being give something to do, to help.

"Why are his eyes blue?" Paul asked.

Charlie paused wondering how he was going to tell them this part.

"I can't think of an easy way to say this..." Charlie groaned. "Jasper you are becoming a keeper. When I touched you I felt the same shock I feel when I touch another keeper. My guess is that the council is going to use you as a replacement for the current keeper of the vampires."

"So what is happening...the council is causing it?" Bella asked, anger tingeing her voice.

"I don't know for sure...they won't talk to me, but that is my guess." Charlie answered, feeling his own anger at their manipulations. He felt like a pawn that they were using in some grand plan and he didn't like it.

"Can whatever is happening be reversed?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so." Charlie answered sadly.

"Who is the keeper for the vampires?" Leah asked.

"Caius Volturi." Charlie answered.


End file.
